


Nightmares Unleashed - [Leon Kennedy x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Friendships, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, More tags later, Police, Police Officer Reader, Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S Member, S.T.A.R.S Member Reader, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, hometown, police officer, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: "I had thought my nightmare was over, turns out...it had just begun. My nightmare would go on for 3 days before I could ever escape. But first I had to survive attack after attack that Umbrella themselves sent after us...as my beloved city burned and slowly began to turn into a ghost town." - (Y/N) Ridley
Relationships: Leon Kennedy x Reader, Leon Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Character Profile

||A/N: Okay so there's a new outfit look for this so if anyone here wishes to see it just check out my Quotev or my Wattpad for the picture! Anyways I would actually like to thank all my readers for waiting on this book as RE3 Remake arrived for me as well as letting me play the game throughout so I could snap in some ideas for this re-written story!! Anyways here it is and enjoys!! I'll update whenever I can!!||

**Name:** (Y/N) Ridley  
 **Age:** 20  
 **Hair Color:** (H/C)  
 **Eye Color:** (E/C)  
 **Height:** 5'6 _(if your taller then use your usual height then)_  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **Occupation:** S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team (Hacker)

 **Past/Bio:** (Y/N) Ridley is the fourth generation of her family to have joined the RPD and the first to be enlisted in the S.T.A.R.S team, at the age of 18 you joined the Bravo Team and for a while was the 'baby' of the team where each member grew protective of you seeing as you were later dubbed the 'little sister' of the group.

During the events of the Mansion you and Rebbeca have survived through horrors beyond compare and find yourselves trapped in the Spencer Mansion, thus is where Alpha Team came around and saved them though not much was able to be done due to Wesker betraying them all...not only that but soon both teams suddenly became the laughing stocks of the RPD at the mention of zombies.

Angered by this as your badge and gun were forcefully given back you and Jill decided to get to the truth one way or another, with the suspension in motion this gave both you and her time to research on a lot of things. Inside your apartment, there is a huge blackboard covered in papers, thumbtacks and some string connecting everything as the investigation continues.

Since both, you and Jill decided to stay in Raccoon City (Your hometown) unknowing to you both just yet Umbrella had plans to send in their 'best' creation yet too kill you both in order for the truth to never escape the city...but of course you and Jill would both stop at nothing to survive and expose Umbrella for what they've done.


	2. Prologue

**_[A/N: I know this picture is of Jill's apartment but it's the closest one for a 'darkened' room picture I could find in short notice. Considering the fact this first chapter was written ahead of time while I played the first little half of the game, which from now and then on the rest of the chapters won't be started until...maybe either the third week or fourth...maybe the second depending on how many of you ask for chapter 1 so if you'd like it even after you finished playing the game then, by all means, comment it away BUT no rude demanding comments...I'm not having any of those...]_ **

**September 28, 1998**

  
_'After two months investigations on Umbrella things have been rather cut short, due to the suspension that my fellow S.T.A.R.S members who managed to survive the Mansion we've all went separate ways in hopes to expose Umbrella. I've decided to stay back in the city with Jill in hopes we can place our minds together to unlock the truth._

  
_However there is cause for concern on the widespread attacks, much like the Mansion people have been getting infected once either being bit or scratched, it's even known to get infected by crows who have been eating away at infected dead. Though the airborne infection has not been ruled in or out._

  
_In theory, those who survived can still be infected but no reports of symptoms have surfaced. It is unclear if I myself am infected because I haven't had any of the many symptoms...though it still doesn't prove anything. Jill and I have continued our investigation but have done so with extreme caution due to suspicions in the RPD connecting to Umbrella as before._

  
_I haven't been able to find anything else on Umbrella just yet...but as always time will tell and sooner or later the truth will come out, I just hope my job as an officer will be able to help force out the truth in time before this nightmare can spread further...'_ \- **_(Y/N) Ridley_**.

**_September 28, 8:00pm_ **

After writing down the report of what all had transpired up until now you had leaned back in your desk chair with a sigh looking out the window watching the rain roll down the window. After the suspension, you and few others who made it out alive were the laughing stock of the RPD.

  
Some jackass's even said that you might just be sullying the Ridley name if the mention of 'zombies' continued, those bastards didn't realize nor have the damn idea you had such a reputation to uphold due to being the fourth generation cop of the RPD and the first of your family to join S.T.A.R.S.

Not to mention the fact Jill had informed you about the people living across the street of the apartment building you two lived in (but on different floors) were actually surveillance which meant you'd have to move soon in order to continue the investigation you and Jill were currently working together on.

 _'They must be from Umbrella...sure they might be getting to us but we have to remain strong if we are gonna expose them... the only thing we need is an opening and we'll take it.'_ You thought.

  
Honestly, you weren't sure how to convince them that you and the others were telling the truth...well that was until your phone rang, raising an eyebrow at who the fuck would call at this hour you picked it up.

  
"Hello?" You asked.  
"(Y/N)! Thank god your still awake, look I don't have time to chat but get the fuck out of there! Quickly! Something is after you and Jill! Get both yourself and her out of there fast!" Brad shouts over the phone then hung up.

  
Looking at the phone in your hand you questioned why he sounded so panicked but did as he said, gearing up you quickly got ready then just as you walked out of your apartment and nearly closed the door the wall just where the phone was broke down and a large figure stood there, your eyes widen at the sight as it looked around the apartment before it seemed to set its eyes on you.

  
"What the fuck!?" You asked.  
"S.T.A.R.S!!" It shouted.

  
_'That's what he meant! Oh shit! Jill!'_ You thought, quickly shutting the door and running off.

When you heard the door to your apartment get pulled off by the hinges your (E/C) eyes widen and you quickly ducked down crawling quickly towards a door only to get something to wrap around your leg and started to get pulled back, shouting in shock and a bit of fear you slightly scratched at the ground trying to find something to grab onto until you quickly grabbed your knife and cut away at it just before he reached down for you.

"Fuck off ugly!" You shouted.

You had to get to Jill and fast...looking behind you that monster was still there and began to slowly walk towards you, shaking your head you quickly went through the door to take the stairs considering she was about a floor or two under your apartment. You had to get to her quickly...you just hoped you'd get there in time before this monster got to her.


	3. Chapter 1

_**||A/N: Chapter 1 is early...decided to post it since I need something to do to get what happened while playing Project Resistance off my mind since apparently people seem to get pissy when someone isn't a professional like them...Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and honestly chapter 2 will be whenever I can get around to start writing it okay?||** _

Running down the stairs quickly you slammed open the door to Jill's floor as you lived a few floors above her apartment and just as you got to the door you heard both a large rumble of something breaking and then her shout. Pounding a fist to the door you shouted her name.

  
"Jill! Jill open up! We need to get out of here quickly!" You shout.  
"(Y/N)?!" Jills shout back.

  
Just as you were about to force the door down Jill quickly ran out and shut the door behind her.

  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Jill asks.  
"Hell if I know, but Brad called and said to get the hell out of here." You replied.

  
When her door suddenly dented both of you ran like hell only to duck down when her door was thrown missing your heads just buy an inch...damn fucker must've torn it off the hinges, just like it did with yours. Good god, this thing was strong.

  
Considering Jill was limping around that thing must've done something to her while you were making your way down to where her apartment was so you quickly had one of her arms over your shoulder as you both ran into another apartment forcing a shelf over the door and quickly headed for the window.

  
Jill escaped out first then you followed as you helped Jill walk down and to another window, the fucker chasing after you both seemed to have figured out where the two women were heading towards and appeared to jump down through the damn roof of this apartment hall, as it went to punch them both a quick dodge was thankfully successful but as Jill was able to crawl through your leg was grabbed.

  
You searched for the knife you had the first time but you realized in a panic you were to get down here you must've left it on your apartment floor...fucking hell this wasn't a good time to lose track of your things!!

  
"Fuck!" You shout.  
"Use this!" Jill says giving you the sharp object.

  
Grabbing it you quickly cut whatever was around your leg off and got up, then both of you had decided to head for the exit door only to nearly be thrown off the rail as an explosion went off. You, however, didn't have good luck as your knee slammed into the metal pole there making you shout in pain for a moment.

  
"Ugh..." You groaned.  
"You alright?" Jill asked.  
"I will be... let's just keep moving, that thing might be behind us." You replied.

  
With a nod of her head, both of you decided despite both now having a slight limp as you both walked there was no more time to waste. Getting out of there was the first priority, but just as you both neared the ladder to get down and out of there whatever that thing was broke through the wall and grabbed you both by the head throwing back inside the burning building.

  
"You have got to be kidding me!" You spat.  
"No time! Let's get moving!" Jill shouts.

  
It went for another punch and both women avoided it but the force of this thing hit broke the floor under them all making them go down another floor only for them to watch it grab a slab of the building with ease, eyes widen both woman quickly got up to their feet and ran for the door.

  
That beast used the slab to run it through the walls of the hall as both women ran for their lives, but it finally spoke once more shouting what it did when it entered your apartment just as you left.

  
" **S.T.A.R.S!!!** " It shouted.

  
Thankfully when you and Jill got outside and out of the apartment building did you see how close you two were to death if you both weren't able to reach the door in time as rubble blocked the door.

  
"Did that thing come to your place too?" Jill asked.  
"Yeah, but it broke through my wall just after I left...not sure what it is though or why the hell it's after us." You sighed.  
"Well...that's one thing we gotta look into," Jill replied.

  
Getting to your feet you and Jill limped your way through the alleyway and soon ran into Brad who became relieved that both of you managed to get out of there alive.

  
"Jill! (Y/N)! Over here!" Brad says motioning with his hand.  
"Brad..." Jill says.  
"You two okay?" Brad asks.  
"What was that thing?" Jill asked him.  
"Damn if I know. But right now it's got a hard-on for the only three S.T.A.R.S members left in town. You, (Y/N) and me, I'm not sticking around. Just look around you, the more we wait the more screwed we are." Brad explains.  
"Think it's dead?" You asked.  
"Don't know and I don't want to find out, let's just get the hell out of here. Come on." Brad replies.

  
As Brad lead the way the three of you questioned on how the hell the city gone to hell so quick, which honestly neither of you knew but just as you three neared 'Jack's Bar' more of them arrived leaving you three to hold up as much as you could inside only for Brad to tell you two to leave as you all held the doors the best you could.

  
"Door behind you go!" Brad says.

  
But just as you and Jill decided to go Brad got bit which Jill acted quick and stabbed that zombie in the head while you tried to push the doors closed, once that zombie was down all three of you once more held the doors.

  
"Don't think about it! We're gonna make a run for it!" Jill says.  
"Come on Jill we know how this ends," Brad tells her.  
"No I don't," Jill states not wanting to leave him behind.  
"Brad we're not leaving you behind!" You tell him.  
"You have to!" Brad tells you.  
"No!" You shout.  
"Are we still a team?" Brad asks.  
"Always," Jill replied.  
"And your still my friend right?" Brad asks you looking towards you.  
"Damn straight." You replied.  
"Then do me a favour, don't fuck up like I do. GO!" Brad says pushing both of you.

  
With a sad look, you and Jill escape outside as he held the doors, and since Jill lost her gun when that monster entered her apartment she had to grab the gun off of the dead police officer as you had already gotten yours when you heard Brad's panicked voice over the phone.

  
Not much time and little bullets you and Jill ran off when the chopper with a man inside informed you both to get to the parking garage when you two ran into a man who went by the name of Dario Rosso who locked himself up refusing any help from you both even after you informed him you both were police officers.

  
Well damnit...

  
Since he didn't want the help you and Jill decided to keep moving and hoping to get to the parking garage in time only to run into zombies along the way, through the crawl space however zombies appeared and since Jill got through you had to stab it through the head with a knife you thankfully found and followed after her.

  
Heading towards the elevator there were two zombies which once a few bullets hit them and they fell you and Jill quickly ran to the elevator and slipped inside only for you to get grabbed, shouting you had troubles with pushing it off, thankfully it was shoved off when Jill kicked at it which let you inside and Jill quickly pressed the right buttons in the elevator which gave you both time to take a short break.

  
"Thanks..." You whispered.  
"Don't mention it," Jill replied.

  
You came real close right there to get a bite out of you...that made you remember the mansion all over again even if it had been a few months after you all returned from that horror. Of course, that night never left your mind as you wanted the truth, however, due to becoming nothing but a laughing stock of the RPD you wondered if there were any more officers alive to realize that this was real.

  
 _'Are my family still alive?'_ You thought.

  
When the doors opened both you and Jill ran towards where it would be safe to board the chopper but just as you both neared it something was shot towards it and sadly the chopper went down. Attempting to get out of there quickly both women saw that bastard walk out of the shadows...

  
"How the hell did he find us!" You asked.  
"Don't know but get in!" Jill shouts.

  
Both got in a car and as Jill tried to start it the damn car had a hard time starting up, whatever was chasing after they seemed to be walking slowly as if taunting them with a chase. But you became relieved when the car finally started up.

  
"Run down that motherfucker!" You shouted.  
"It's our turn bitch!" Jill shouts.

  
Jill drove the car into that thing but it stopped the car for a moment as it used one hand to grab the throat of Jill, trying to help her out you pretty much unloaded the rest of your bullets into the bastard...however it did nothing to even budge it.

Apparently though when it turned it's attention to you what seemed to be a tentacle came out of its arm and wrapped around your neck just as Jill managed to get the car to ram it over which lead them all to drop over the edge.

  
Everything went black for you but Jill who was still awake carefully got you and herself out of there only for the car to blow up just moments after she has gotten you both out of there, however now that thing was uncovered from the face showing it's gross look under it all.

  
Thankfully though someone seemed to be nearby and used a rocket launcher to take it down. The man quickly dropped the gun he was using and ran towards the two women, he helped Jill up but had to carry you for the moment.

  
"Who are you?" Jill asked.  
"Names Carlos and I'm saving you two. Come on, let's get you two someplace safe." Carlos tells her.

  
Carlos then leads Jill somewhere else as he had to carry you, that though lasted a short time as halfway through the 'passage to safety' you woke up a bit caught off guard that you were in some man's arms but he quickly introduced himself to you as he placed you on your feet. Jill later told you it was him to helped you two get away from whatever that was.

  
"I think we're in the clear," Carlos tells them.  
"Hope so," Jill replies.  
"We've been bringing survivors here," Carlos tells them.  
"Here? Where?" Jill asked.  
"My guys have some subway cars into shelters, It's safe," Carlos tells them.

  
When he attempted to 'comfort' them both women refused and he understood holding his arms up for a moment as he decided to lead the way deeper into the train station. However, the little conversations they all had together didn't go all that well...

  
The topic went to Umbrellas as apparently Carlos was with the company to 'help save' survivors but honestly the hatred with Umbrella that you and Jill both harboured were voiced out but Carlos attempted to calm the two of you down by saying he didn't know anything about that and continued onwards.

  
Nowhere to go both you and Jill decided to follow after him anyways even if he was someone who worked for Umbrella...sure he saved your lives but it didn't mean you two would trust him. Only when you three entered the train did you meet another member of his team.

  
"Hey, Captain. These fine young ladies could use our help." Carlos spoke up.  
"Carlos, you didn't even think to ask fine young ladies their names? They are an elite operative of R.P.D Special Tactics and Rescue Service. Their names are...something Valentine and Ridley." Mikhail says.  
"It's Jill," Jill tells him before sitting down.  
"And I'm (Y/N)." You replied already sitting down.  
"Nice to meet you, Jill, (Y/N). I am U.B.C.S, Platoon Leader Mikhail Victor. My team was sent here to rescue civilians." Mikhail says but winces from his wound.  
"Right. How's that going for you?" Jill asked.  
"The city is completely cut off. Isolated. Most of the hundred thousand civilians will wind up dead. Ah, correction: undead. My platoon suffered serious losses. Just keeping them alive is more than I can manage." Mikhail explains.  
"Well, you can thank your corporate overlords for that," Jill replied.  
"Yes, well...We are doing all we can. If we can get this subway train moving...we can evacuate some survivors. But we need help. My men cannot do this alone." Mikhail tells them.

  
Jill shook her head as she looked towards you, shrugging your shoulders you too shook your head and sighed. Even if these people worked with Umbrella they were trying to get those in the other car out of here alive. And apparently, during Mikhail's brief explanation, Carlos seemed to be kind enough to patch up the cut on your brow...even though you did not really trust him...

  
"Alright, we're in. But we are on their side. Not yours." Jill tells him.  
"Oh hey, hey that's cool. We all want the same thing." Carlos tells her.  
"Thank you, Jill. (Y/N)." Mikhail says.

  
With not much other choices both you and Jill were to help these men get the train up and moving before the two of you left, however, Carlos gave both of you a radio course Jill gave some attitude towards Carlos before both women headed up to get more gear.

  
Walking up the stairs there was a rather messy area where newspapers were everywhere along with magazines, one newspaper had a report of some single-handled attacks that despite you and Jill telling the RPD to look into it more they ignored you two.

  
 _'Bet they are regretting it all now if there's anyone left alive.'_ You thought.

  
Sure that thought was rather cold but honestly, you didn't care at this point since they dared to tell you time and time again who you were staining your family name by the mentioning of zombies. Honestly, the only pity you had was for those who got infected...and you were scared to see your family died because of this.

  
Just as you and Jill were heading up the stairs Carlos contacted the both of you through the radio and informed you all about the substation to restore the power, when they got topside they found some herbs and gunpowder, before leaving you quickly built some bullets for your guns and gave half to Jill before placing away your half.

  
"You sure got quick with making bullets," Jill commented.  
"Well, when you're in S.T.A.R.S you kind of have to get used to making bullets for yourself." You joked.

  
After the brief jokes between you two, both of you quickly got back into serious mode and continued onwards only to find more survivors outside running away hoping to get out of this place alive just as one crawled through the place you two JUSt got out from.

  
"More survivors. We've got to get that train moving." Jill says.  
"Well let's get going then." You replied.

  
Taking down the zombie that appeared you and Jill quickly avoid two zombies in the ally and run through the door quickly shutting it behind you both, running up to a closed-off roadblock where the tower was Carlos was up on the radio again.

  
"Carlos? We've reached the main avenue. Which way do we go?" Jill asked.  
"See a big transmission tower? That's the substation. You'll have to circle around through an alley to your right to get there." Carlos says.  
"You mean the alley that's on fire?" Jill asked.  
"...Maybe? Surely two tall drinks of water like yourselves can put out the fire?" Carlos says.  
"Fuck you," Jill replies.  
"Whatever soldier boy." You sighed.

  
Heading back the poorly built barricade was shoved down as three zombies approached the two women and well using the barrel before them it quickly got rid of them leaving them more ammo to use rather than on them all. Course when they attempted to go towards the donut shop they found even more of them.

  
Not much of a choice both you and Jill decided to take down a few of them that started to approach you both before using the electrical box to subdue the other ones and as they spasmed around you both quickly got inside the shop. Looking to the left you noticed a door after flashing your flashlight on it.

  
"Jill there's a door over there." You told.  
"Let's check it out." Jill nods.

  
Heading inside there was another herb and a box, opening it up inside was a gem that made you remember that little clock thing back at the station. Pocketing it you and Jill had quickly left and gone out the back to continue on...you needed to find a hose to put out the stupid fire to even attempt to get through.

  
Back outside you had to use the barrel again to kill off all of the zombies back there before heading inside whatever building was next and in the hall was a zombie moving about which of course got dealt with, on the floor just outside a room was the hose. Though you two quickly looked inside the room and found a shotgun and a submachine gun it was locked up in a cage that was held together with a chain.

  
"We'll have to get that later...let's put out the fire first," Jill suggests.  
"Yeah, we might find bolt cutters later." You replied.

  
With that agreement in mind, both women carefully picked up the hose and walked out making sure to keep an eye out for any zombies that would pop up nearby and attack. With their guns drawn, cutting through the donut shop both of you decided to take the stairs to the roof where a shortcut would be easier to use only they shot at another barrel again when hearing the horrifying sound of a zombie chowing down on someone.

  
"Ugh...I'll never get used to that sound." You sighed.  
"I don't think anyone will." Jill comments.

  
With the ladder down both women first threw the hose down before one by one they took it down and both once again carried the hose together as one set it all up as the other took watch in case anything was to sneak upon them.

  
"Alright it's done, let's get this over with." You said.  
"Right." Jill nods.

  
Both of you held onto the hose as the water began to thankfully put out the fire which later on you both dropped it and headed through the alleyway to find yourselves in what seemed to be like some sort of repair shop...course right when you walked inside you both saw the bolt cutters you'd need to use.

  
"Well looks like we will be adding a few more guns to our arsenal." You commented taking it off the rack.  
"Let's go get those guns first before we proceed any further, could provide more useful to us," Jill suggests.  
"Yeah, but we might wanna make it quick." You agreed.

  
Heading back out you and Jill took the short cut once more and went from the roof nearby the doughnut shop to get back to that room that held the two guns they spotted before putting out the fire when they did arrive Jill decided to take the shotgun while you took the submachine gun...with these at hand you and Jill headed back.

  
With the extra guns strapped up to your backs, it was easier to get the hell out of there as you both headed back to the Repair shop and used the bolt cutters again on the red door that you two ignored the first time only to find a USBC member on the ground injured as it looked.

  
Just as both of them were gonna check out his wound they heard the guy shout at someone in front of him before a gun went off and he had died with a gunshot to the head, his blood slightly splattering all over their faces.

  
"What the fuck?!" Jill asked the guy.  
"He was infected." The man tried to defend himself.  
"He might have been infected." Jill defends it.  
"The fuck you do that for!? He was one of your own! You didn't know yet if he was infected or not!" You shouted.  
"Are all S.T.A.R.S this soft? No wonder so many of you are dead." He replied.  
"And what are you? U.B.C.S? Killing your own people?" Jill asked.  
"He would've turned. Where's your sense of self-preservation? Go back to the subway station. We don't need a bleeding heart like you getting in the way." He replied walking up the stairs.  
"Bastard..." You whispered.

  
When he left the room through the door you and Jill just looked at one another and shook your heads. The guy who was now dead might have not even been infected and now you nor Jill could do anything since even if you checked now there wouldn't be anything for you guys to even bother helping with since the dead can't be helped.


	4. Chapter 2

**_||A/N: Just to let you all know this is not gonna be another Leon series...mostly because in this storyline we all know the reader here will become a BSAA agent later so like...there's not much of a way (on my end) to tell a story of how a BSAA agent and someone of the DSO in the future would get together or something. Course if you readers have the whole timeline in the right order I might just THINK ABOUT writing it but don't get your hopes up okay?||_ **

Whoever it was that the bastard shot you and Jill had to focus on helping to get the train back on and moving so the survivors could get out of this city alive and hopefully you too as well...honestly though you were hoping your family was among the survivors...and if they weren't you held hope that they at least decided to get out of the city before any of this happened.

  
 _'That's the hope though...'_ You thought with a frown.

  
"What's wrong?" Jill asked.  
"I'm just worried about my parents..." You sighed.  
"I'm sure they're alright, your family can take care of themselves," Jill replied trying to ease your worries.  
"Yeah...they were the people who taught me everything I know...so they should be out of the city by now..." You replied with a short nod of your head.

  
Yeah...that's all you had to force your brain to grasp, they were alright your family was safely outside of the city. Taking a deep breath then let it out you joined Jill once more to get things done.

  
Getting back into the motions of what was needed to be done you and Jill focused back on hopefully finding a way to restore power, so both of you women ran up the steps where that idiot went and quickly ran down the second set of stairs, passing through the alleyways later was sounded with two howels of dogs.

  
After that two dogs ran into view and they didn't look friendly due to a split second of sight where no flesh was on them...infected dogs too?! Not liking it at all you and Jill sadly had to put them down to avoid getting bit.

  
"I really don't like it that it affects dogs too." You sighed.  
"Well once we're finished here let's take Umbrella down," Jill tells.  
"Yeah." You agreed.

  
Wasn't a 'secret' that you had a huge soft spot for animals, and apparently they loved you back cause before the city became like this the people in S.T.A.R.S would see (whenever they went out on 'patrol' with you) how much any animal loved you due to interaction.

  
Running down the path the two of you made a quick left turn and had noticed the tower up ahead, heading inside there were a few zombies in which were easily taken down due to you both working together with quick thinking and rushed up the stairs to the control room of the place.

  
"Think you could hack into this?" Jill asked.  
"I might but judging from this I'll need the power on." You sighed as you checked the monitors a few times.  
"Which means going through all that..." Jill pointed out.  
"Oh boy..." You sighed.  
"Well, we've faced things worse right?" Jill asked trying to 'lighten' the mood.  
"Only one way to find out." You shrugged your shoulders.

  
Stepping out of that room proved to be a huge mistake as the smell of...whatever the fuck it was entered your nose and boy did it smell so damn bad that you and Jill weren't able to name what it was that it all smelled like....oh god...

  
Two green herbs were in front of both you, taking them you carefully pulled the leaves off the stems and placed them in different cloths...well ones you had left as Jill found a lock pick in some box in the hands of a dead guy who's stomach suddenly blew open as tiny spider-like creatures ran off.

  
"Okay yeah, I don't think if those are in there that I can continue seeing it." You said shaking your head.  
"Come on, we don't have a choice." Jill frowns.  
"Alright then." You shivered for a moment then joined her at the door.

  
Jill then began to lockpick the lock and throws it to the side as she's finished, just as the two of you were about to walk through there was a sound behind you, looking behind you quickly you searched but then suddenly heard your name being shouted and felt your body being shoved to the ground.

  
Grunting from the force you quickly moved to the side only to have your (E/C) eyes widen at the sight, a BOW had its grasp on Jill, held her in the air and suddenly shoved something down her throat.

  
"Jill!!" You shout, taking your gun and shooting it a few times.  
"Get it out!" Jill shouts as she convulses in pain and discomfort.

  
Taking some herbs out of your pocket and shoving some in Jill's hands she knew she had to use this even without water to get whatever the fuck was inside her out, putting it in her mouth and swallowing them later whatever was inside her was forced out as she puked it out having you rub her back while doing it.

  
"Are you alright?" You asked.  
"Yeah, but that was fucking gross." Jill shutters.

  
Knowing that one of those things or even more were gonna be in there it was clear that killing those things before they got to the two of you was gonna be the plan, but once entered the entire place was covered in whatever the hell it was...these BOW's were using it as their home which was horrifying all together.

  
This maze of horror was really not all that fun as there were four of these things, so pretty much you and Jill took turns turning one of them on while the other stood watch and killed those things whenever it was making its way towards the two of you.

  
Once all four were on both of you quickly got the hell out of there, and you quickly got to work as you hacked into the system when it asked for some form of password to get inside and soon as you activated everything the power was restored and whatever the hell was living there got burned down.

  
"Enjoy that," Jill says.  
"Ugh...remind me to never go near spider creatures ever again." You shivered.

  
Jill laughed a bit and contacted Carlos again as the two of you made your way back down the steps to head back, the only bad thing about heading back was when the monster Nemesis broke through the wall and started to walk towards the two of you.

" **S.T.A.R.S!!!** " Nemesis shouts.  
"Are you shitting me!?" Jill shouts.  
"How do you like these!?" You shout and threw a hand grenade at the monster.

  
Nemesis stumbled back and thrashed around, without battling an eye you and Jill ran past him and quickly rushed back before it could recover even though this thing seems to do so rather fast. Dodging some zombies along the way you and Jill quickly got back to that room you came through to get there.

  
"That thing is fucking persistent!" You sighed.  
"Carlos, that thing is still alive! It's after us!" Jill says through the radio.  
"What? Run! Come back to the station!" Carlos replies.  
"Sorry Soliderboy, we got a job to finish." You replied over your radio.  
"She's right. Not until we get traffic-control online." Jill adds in.

  
And with that, you and Jill decided that risking your life to this freak show of a monster hell-bent on killing the two of you was gonna have to be worth it in order to get those survivors out of the city safely.

  
Running back out to the streets you and Jill booked it towards Moon Doughnuts and so far that monster wasn't around but honestly you wouldn't put it passed over the fact it would be something that had an ability to hide or become stealth that was a monster created by Umbrella so who knows what those bastards were able to do to get it to be this horrifying.

  
Once exiting the back of the shop he arrived...fucking hell!! Using your last hand grenade you made some time to be able to get inside and hopefully get out quickly. Heading inside you and Jill headed back inside the control room.

  
"Carlos, we're in the control room. Now what?" Jill asked.  
"Nice! Now you two gotta plot out a route." Carlos informs the two of you.  
"Should be easy enough..." You commented.  
"Alright, where are we headed?" Jill asked.  
"The train is stopped at Redstone Street. We need to reach Fox Park Station. Can you program that in?" Carlos informs you both.  
"If not then I can always just hack into the system and set it all up." You replied.  
"You can hack into things?" Carlos asked.  
"Been doing it since I joined the force...why?" You asked as you and Jill worked together on this.  
"Nothing nothing...you and Supercop sure never fail to surprise me," Carlos says.

  
With a roll of your eyes and a shake of your head you and Jill manage to get the correct route in, and as that was good you and Jill had to head back only to know that Nemesis was on your tail...however along the way you and Jill found something unsettling as when you were gonna exit the doughnut shop.

  
There stood Nemesis with its hand on a zombies head using whatever the hell that was on it and transformed it into something else...unsure what it was you were seeing it quickly turned it's attention back to the two of you and ran towards you. Quick thinking you and Jill shot at the electrical box stunning it as you and Jill ran off and actually finding the other gems around the place before heading back.

  
Using the same place you two came through you had to avoid both the zombies and Nemesis as you headed back and quickly getting through and under the shutter door and slamming it down shut, this gave you and Jill a breather as you noticed that clock thing and grabbed one of the gems.

  
"Is this what these are for?" You asked.  
"Seems like it," Jill replied.

  
One by one you or Jill placed the gems inside and would get some odd stuff out of the deal...what was the true purpose of getting these in the first place?? Well, whatever it was you didn't care as you and Jill continued on and back to the train where the others were.

  
"Nice job supercop, supergirl. I'm impressed." Carlos says seems he met the two of you halfway...or might've been waiting there.  
"We back in business?" Jill asked.  
"Yeah, mostly. But we need 30 to 40 minutes to finish maintenance." Carlos informs them.

  
That's when more people arrived...more UBCS huh? What irked you was that the guy shooting his own men was with them, you shook your head and crossed your arms as you tried to ignore the conversations that man was having with Carlos as he ranted and raved at how annoying it would be for you and Jill to help out.

  
 _'Not like you have something to hide huh? Don't want your own men to know what you've done do you?'_ You thought.

  
But things were interrupted when a loud sound was heard, you froze up for a moment knowing it was that monster finally breaking through the shutter door.

  
"Aw come on. Not again." Carlos complains.  
"Let's get the hell out of here." You said.

  
Jill quickly hit the button for the other shutter to move down and just as you three quickly got back inside both you and Jill looked towards one another and nodded, rolling back out you told Carlos the two of you would provide a distraction...considering the fact it was mainly after you and Jill you'd let it chase after the two of you over having those innocent survivors get killed.

  
Stunning it after running off a bit proved to be a bit of on the effective side, only when it ran after the two of you and both women used the two barrels did it give you both time to kick in a vent and crawl through safely, but the two found themselves through some part of the sewers...the smell was proof enough.

  
Trying to contact Carlos proved to be a failure and so with that said you and Jill had to find a way out of there to get back in time to join the others on the train to get out of here safely. Roaming around the sewers proved to not only be so damn gross but terrifying at the same time.

  
Whatever monsters roamed down there was later labelled as some mans 'pets' named Hunter Beta...who the fuck likes these monsters? A mad man but an insane Syco would keep them as pets when honestly these things never once cared about who 'owned' them and much rather have people for food.

  
Then again it was also clear that these things were very weak to fire when both Jill and you found different types of grenade launchers, yours was a GM79 model _(yeah yeah it's the same as Claires...so what?)_ and with more searching around and further into what parts of the area the two of you could get into was a battery pack.

  
"Wait...is this for multiple uses?" You asked.  
"Not sure, the only way we'll know is to find out," Jill replied.  
"Anything to get the hell out of this place." You sighed.

  
Oddly enough you and Jill found bullets for the grenade launchers as you two slowly searched for another way out of this gross place and was actually successful in doing so much later on and finally was able to get in contact with Carlos once more. Didn't go without saying that he was worried about the two of you for some reason.

  
But ignoring that they continued on and found a ladder since they were to meet up with him and the others again to get on that train they began to slowly climb their way up...only to run into the monster again. Nemesis showed up and grabbed Jill by the head and once he threw her to the side Nemesis once again grabbed you by the throat and held you up in the air before slamming you down near Jill.

  
Next came to you both as a shock as he raised his other hand and readied a fucking flamethrower, both eyes of the woman widen and you rushed to your feet before he could even push the trigger and booked it to the shutter as you coughed from the force of that bastards grip.

  
" **S.T.A.R.S!!** " He shouted again.  
"It can use weapons?" Jill asked.  
"Don't ask me...I'm shocked too." You coughed a few times.

  
Wasting no time as the beast was JUST outside those shutters and was able to easily get inside you and Jill headed up the stairs, and honestly halfway through the place, he shows up by crashing his way through and raising fire to everything. Not that it would be the first time cause again he used some of his tentacles to help get himself near the two women as they just decided to ignore him and run to the top of the building.

  
"We're not gonna be able to escape that thing if we go up!" You shouted.  
"Where else you think we can go?" Jill replied.  
"Shit...that means we'll have to fight the bastard." You sighed.  
"We don't have much of a choice!" Jill replied.

  
She was telling the truth...better to deal with it now than later, you just hoped that it was able to die for sure. It might be hard to take down but how hard could it be to kill it? Well...you weren't sure what answer you were gonna be looking for.

  
Arriving at the roof as expected Nemesis shows up by leaping through the roof and landing just a few feet away from the two of you, you weren't really afraid of this beast just annoyed that it didn't seem like it was able to die! Well...here goes nothing.

  
"Alright, let's do this," Jill states.  
"Bring it on..." You sighed.

  
So the battle began, the clear target mainly was the gas tank on the back of Nemesis...if the two of you went for that then they flame from the flamethrower would easily be taken care off...however that proved to be slightly difficult since the beast would send the flames towards both of you most of the time and getting behind him wasn't easy much either.

  
What felt like an hour to you of this battle with Nemesis you both finally shot enough bullets for the tank to explode, however, there was a catch to this...there always was one as Nemesis seemed to still be in commission but this time his now broken but was using it as if it were a fucking baseball bat!!

  
"Oh come on!!" You shout.

  
Your face and skin began to feel hot from the flames, nearly too many times you almost burnt yourself but you had a feeling you had one on your arm where Nemesis nearly got you before you patted away at that area to remove the flames, it wasn't until a few more shots with grenade launchers that Nemesis finally went down.

  
Course without letting you catch a moment of breath you and Jill had to escape the roof as explosions started to go off, running towards the edge you both looked back before at each other, with a shrug of your shoulders you two for sure took a damn leap of faith as you jumped over the rail and slid down the side of the now-destroyed building landing into a lift.

  
Carefully trying to get up the lift suddenly broke making you nearly fall out of it if it weren't for Jill quickly gripping onto your ankle as she held onto the lift herself, she tried to get both of you back up but the sudden snap made her lose her grip on the lift and both of you fell harshly on the ground.

  
"Ow..." You forced out.  
"Sorry." Jill sighed.  
"Not your fault." You replied.

  
Though when you both heard another snap you and Jill thought it was about to fall on you two so both tried to provide some distance but thankfully it landed just a bit elsewhere. Taking this moment to breathe you rolled onto your back and took the time to looked at your arm.

  
 _'I'll have to treat that burn once I get out of here...'_ You thought.

  
Jill had gotten up to her feet first and later helped you up, with not much of a choice but to get back to the train station you and Jill continued onwards as you pulled out your phone and called up your partner.

  
"Who are you calling?" Jill asked.  
"Remember I was told I would be getting a partner soon before the whole mansion thing?" You asked.  
"Ahh yeah wasn't he starting soon?" Jill asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna call him up to stay away." You replied.

  
You didn't know much about him other than his name, age and the fact he was recently released from the academy and apparently wanted to work in Raccoon City for some reason. When he didn't answer you told him your name and promptly just outright told him to keep the hell away from the city...that it would be best for him to stay away for his safety.

  
As you did that Jill got back into contact with Carlos to inform him of the 'good news' about the bastard chasing the two of you was finally dead, though for some reason you had a bad feeling in your gut as you listened in to their conversation..you had a bad feeling it would take a hell of a lot more than that to kill it...you just hoped you were dead wrong since you weren't even sure how you or even Jill would be able to keep it up with a monster on your case.

  
 _'Hopefully, that monster is clearly dead and that my new partner will be one of the people to finally listen to me.'_ You thought.

  
After that phone call you realized your best bet was to head out towards the gunshop, the owner there was really close and well known in the RPD especially S.T.A.R.S since they mostly focused on him to build their guns. Kendo himself.

  
"Well, a little visit to Kendo shouldn't be that bad." You shrugged.  
"If he agrees to get out of here with us then that'll be good," Jill replies.

  
With a nod of your head, you followed Jill over a firetruck and back on the streets as you two started making your way towards the shop.


	5. Chapter 3

_**||A/N: I was motivated enough to write this whole thing, edit it for you all and then post it...course I'll chapter on the next chapter (well parts of it) but don't expect it maybe sometime next week or whatever depending on what things I have to do around my apartment...anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!||** _

Approaching the door you were slightly worried that the door might be locked but thankfully it wasn't and the two of you walked inside making your ways through the shop which was trashed by the way it looked...something must've happened and you weren't sure what or if you wanted to find out.

  
"Don't move!" Kendo shouts after he moved from his hiding spot but recognized the two women.  
"Shit...Jill, (Y/N)." Kendo says.  
"Kendo. You're alright" Jill says.  
"Thank goodness." You sighed.  
"Yeah, well alright's a stretch. Sorry I got a little jumpy there. Didn't know what quite to expect." Kendo says.  
"No shit," Jill replies.  
"Would've done the same thing." You waved it off.  
"Look, we're using the subway to get people out of town. You in?" Jill explains.  
"Subway. Well...That's good thinking" Kendo replies as his gaze turns towards a closed door.  
"When we get out there's gonna be a lot to do. We could use a man of your skillset." Jill says.  
"The more help we get the easier it'll be." You tell him.

  
As both women explained the game plan to get out of the city, Kendo's eyes continued to look towards the door as if worried or trying to think of what he should do not just for himself but for whoever was behind that door...you could tell.

  
"What's wrong?" Jill asked, hand on his shoulder.  
"Nothin'. Just uh...Just bad timing is all. Look, um...don't worry about me. I'm gonna make other arrangements. OK?" Kendo explains walking towards that door now.  
"You better. You're the best gunsmith around." Jill tells him.  
"Oh no." Kendo disagrees.  
"Don't do anything stupid," Jill tells him  
"Oh that's- that's both your jobs, right? Take care, Jill, (Y/N)." Kendo says.  
"See you soon alright, Kendo?" You said.  
"Sure thing kid." Kendo nods.

  
After he entered the room and closed the door he mentioned to take a service ally around the side of the shop, taking the key you lead the way and as you took the lock on the gate off with the key Jill shot down any zombies that arrived in that area before so none would make a 'surprise' arrival as you both pushed forwards.

  
Entering the ally there were about only two zombies there which were easy to take care of, going through a door that ended up leading into some...home? But there wasn't really any time to even bother with dwelling on it since you and Jill had to head back to the train station.

  
However, there was one zombie there that its head was transformed into whatever the hell it was...this worried you, was that monster really dead? Sure there would've been some here and there when Nemesis would be searching for the two of you but honestly the more you encountered these things the more you began to have the feeling that something wasn't right.

  
And boy were you correct...

  
Just as you and Jill were crossing the street to head back you both were startled when the damaged form of the flamethrower Nemesis used landed right before you still in flames, turning around Nemesis landed on its feet, the body still in flames, dropping a large box that unlocked...when he picked up his new weapon it was a fucking rocket launcher.

  
"A rocket launcher? Really?" Jill asks.  
"Fucking hell! How does this bastard not only stay dead but get all these weapons?!" You asked.

  
There wasn't any time to stay and chat over the fucking rotten luck you two had as you and Jill continued to run from Nemesis doing your best to dodge the shots he took at times getting thrown forwards from the impact of the rocket.

  
Running from Nemesis was proven to be difficult until you and Jill found yourselves near the powerplant again but as you and Jill turned a corner one of the rocket launchers landed what seemed to be under the police care forcing you and Jill to jump out of the way to avoid any injuries. Not long later the radio on Jill's belt started to go off.

  
"Jill, you and (Y/N) OK?" Carlos's voice came through.  
"Carlos, that monster's on our ass again!" Jill says.  
"Are you shitting me!? I thought you two killed it!" Carlos says shocked.  
"Afraid not, solider boy. The fucker even has a new weapon too." You said on your radio.  
"Oh fuck..." Carlos says.  
"Us too," Jill says responding to Carlos's response beforehand.

  
Nemesis had then landed on top of a certain car and aimed towards the two of you once again, getting up to your feet you and Jill ran off doing your best to avoid it which was slightly easy as you both kept seeing the laser on it but with the large weapon there it was indeed a bit hard to completely avoid every time.

  
Wasn't long until one shot forced you and Jill over the blocked off area as your body was thrown over the car and landed rather harshly on the ground on your back...didn't help when the gun strapped on your back dug into you. The wind was knocked out of you for a moment however stopping was no option.

  
Back on your feet with the slight help from Jill, you both pushed forwards despite the hold of her side and you holding your shoulder with your free arm. No joke about it you'd have horrible bruising after a while from all this but surviving was a top priority...not to mention you were gonna not only help Jill expose Umbrella but you were gonna look for your family after this.

  
"You okay?" Jill asked.  
"I'll be feeling that for a while but it's nothing." You replied.  
"Let's keep moving that thing could be anywhere," Jill says.  
"Stubborn fucker has to have a weakness where he dies." You spoke as you and Jill continued on.  
"I'm sure we'll figure it out until then let's just keep going on," Jill replies.

  
Using what was in front of you and Jill despite the fact the place was under construction at one point you both climbed up the ladder ignoring the pain in your backs as you reached up. Walking a little way you noticed you and Jill were both on that rooftop you explored beforehand and just as you two walked off Carlos contacted again.

  
"Jill, (Y/N), you two there? I think I know how to slow that fucker down. Head back towards the station!" Carlos informs the two of you.  
"And lead him right to you?" Jill asked.  
"Are you insane? You and the others would be in danger because of us!" You said through your radio worried about the survivors.  
"Aww, you worried about me supergirl? It's OK. Trust me." Carlos says.

  
Seeing as the other way through was blocked off by loads of flames you and Jill were forced to take the other route and realized you were just near the doughnut shop again, but even that area had places covered in flames...good god whatever happened here wasn't good a all. Course not long after you and Jill attempted to head towards the train station again you both saw a rocket being shot towards the large head above the toy story forcing you and Jill to backtrack and hide to avoid being crushed to death.

  
"Just great...got any ideas?" You asked.  
"You have any more grenades?" Jill asked.  
"Only one left." You replied.  
"Okay get ready to use it...once you throw it at him we'll run like hell. Wasting bullets on this bastard won't do us any good..." Jill sighed.

  
Considering that the beast you and Jill were facing was nearly impossible to defeat the only thing that was able to do was had him take a knee for the moment...placing your gun in its holder you took out the last of your grenades and ran out with Jill.

  
And right on point Nemesis jumped out of it's hiding spot and attempted to run towards the two of you when you threw the grenade and on cue, you and Jill ran off soon as it had gone off not checking if it worked since you two knew Carlos was waiting on the two of you, and of course, he was as soon as you two entered through that small gate he was there and lead you through a now cleared up ally to where a gas station was at.

  
Nemesis though seemed to have caught up with you two as both of you had been thrown forwards from a shot he took, looking back the two women scrabbled to their feet and ran off again with Nemesis in pursuit. Carlos, however, must've placed off some sort of explosive since soon as Nemesis entered its 'sights' it blew up throwing him into what seemed like a garbage truck.

  
"Hey, you two okay?" Carlos asked.  
"Uh..can we chat about this later? He's still moving!" You commented seeing Nemesis get to his knee.  
"Go...GO!" Carlos says and began shooting at Nemesis.  
"C'mon! Forget about him!" Jill shouts.  
"He's not worth the waste of bullets!" You shouted after.

  
Once you and Jill ran inside she hit the button for the shutter to close and Carlos took the moment to quickly shoot towards a gas tank and had it blow up near Nemesis and the force of the explosions helped Carlos push himself inside before the shutter completely closed. The three of them for the moment on most parts were safe.

  
"C'mon let's get out of here," Carlos says after Jill helped him back up to his feet.

  
Walking this time you and Jill had the moment to speak with Carlos on a lighter note, it also gave you two the time to tell him that you were thankful for his help as the two of you were warming up to the guy who despite working with Umbrella actually was trying his best to help out on getting survivors out of the city rather than the other way around.

  
During their little walk and chat it was told that Carlos wouldn't be catching the train with the two of you, that he'd be having some new orders...despite being slightly worried about it you let it go knowing Carlos would be capable to keep himself safe and alive he'd proven it many times so there wasn't too much of cause of concern for him.

  
Back down in the station you boarded the train and sat down with a sigh, just the mere feeling of relaxing for a moment after running for your life constantly was amazing to you. Course you knew deep down there wouldn't be a long time to relax so you relished at the moment for now but overheard the conversation between the others.

  
"Carlos, Tyrell. You have your orders. You need to go back out into the city and find Nathaniel Bard." Mikhail explains to them.  
"This isn't the last ride out of town, right?" Jill asked.  
"Do not worry. Once the civilians are safe, the train will be back." Mikhail tells her.  
"It's alright, you go on ahead. I'm not gonna die on you or supergirl and leave you two in a cold, cruel, Carlos-less world." Carlos tells Jill.  
"OK." Jill laughs off a little bit.

  
You who overheard it just shook your head with a small laugh of your own, leaning back in your seat carefully you sighed and glared to the side as you heard Nichoal clap his hands stating the two of you were 'learning' or even that the life that matters was their own.

  
This bastard...

  
 _'Only lives that matter are your own? Damn fucker does things only if there's something for him to gain from huh?'_ You thought arms crossed over your chest.

  
Soon as Mikhail got on the bus the doors closed as the train slowly took off.

  
**September 29, 2:11 am - Subway Car**

  
As the two UBCS members spoke with each other Jill was busy looking out the window with something on her mind it seems as you decided to take a quick nap somehow. Though honestly, you weren't dreaming anything beautiful as the screams and any type of sounds from what happened hours earlier were still invading your mind.

  
Often Jill would see you twitch slightly or hear a faint groan, frowning she knew there wasn't much she could do to help you but she also knew her friend needed at least some form of rest even though the nightmares were gonna impact you...but still she didn't like seeing the expressions on your face so just as she was gonna attempt to wake you up to bring out of whatever nightmare plagued you an even bigger one arrived when suddenly the train jerked around forcing you to wake up.

  
"What the hell?" You asked.  
"Let's go check it out," Jill says.

  
Barely even at the other door when it opened Nemesis was there and all the survivors in that train cart had been killed. Both horrified and angered by this you and Jill attempted to walk towards him screaming at how the fuck this damn monster was still alive Mikhail stopped you both knowing it was best to get further away from him.

  
But...Nicholai had gotten away before the three of you and decided to lock the door. When questioned he smirked stating since it wasn't after him he didn't need to help the two of you and walked off laughing his fucking ass off...damn fucker! Mikhail, on the other hand, shot at the beast but one of the tentacles gripped him and pulled him towards Nemesis just as you two were about to help him out.

  
"No!" You shouted.  
"Get off my train, shitbird," Mikhail says and uses the explosives killing not just himself but derailing the train.

  
You and Jill were stumbling around as the train continued to derail taking down some pillars as it crashed into them, you nor Jill knew when it stopped since you both had either hit your heads somehow and had blacked out for a while.

  
**September 29, 2:34am - R.P.D West Gate**

  
Carlos and Tyrell had finally arrived at the police department, they hoped this Bard guy was there so they could maybe ask him to create some form of cure...both were unaware of what had transpired back with the train still thinking they were all on the way to get out safely.

  
"It's been a while. Subways gotta be clear of the city by now." Carlos says.  
"Along with your hot date? Oh, excuse me...dates?" Tyrell teased.  
"Nah, they're nothing like that. Hell, they're not like anybody." Carlos replies.

  
After that Tyrell opened the gate and both walked through the side to get towards the entrance of the building, even though this place was the police station where they were at as of now looked more like a gravesite with all the places where bodies obviously were buried...

  
The two men walked for a bit until they heard a commotion just nearby, on the other side just before the entrance to the station an officer and what seemed to be a zombie the officer must've known were there when suddenly the officer got bit and ran inside the station locking the doors just as both Carlos and Tyrell broke through the wooden boarded area.

  
"Shit! It's locked!" Tyrell says as he tried to open the door.

  
"You stay on the door. I got this fucker." Carlos says as the zombified Brad seemed to hiss or whatever at him.

  
Took a few bullets to kill him but Carlos found and ID Card, knowing it might be put to good use he took it and placed it in a pocket of his just as Tyrell finished pick locking the front doors to the police station. They did question where the cop went but clearly they couldn't have time wasted to search since finding Dr.Bard was their mission.

  
Tyrell worked on the small laptop to locate the S.T.A.R.S office where apparently the doctor was at but what shocked Carlos was when Tyrell said they'd be taking the doctor into custody. Course Carlos was annoyed on the true meaning of the mission as he wasn't told about it...then again it seemed like Tyrell wasn't really shocked by Umbrella's behaviour with their members.

  
"I'll open the shutter so you can get through," Tyrell tells him.  
"You stay here and find out what's been going on here at the station," Carlos tells him.  
"Call ya if I find anything. Hey. Be careful." Tyrell replies.  
"Yeah, you too man," Carlos says.

  
Carlos then had walked over to where the shutters were and waited for a moment before taking a step forward and bent down slightly as he walked through, however before he entered through the door before him he heard some shouting along with some gunshots. Pressing himself to the wall he slowly opened up the door and peeked in, what he saw as something giving a brutal death to two police officers as one was sitting on the ground the other elsewhere.

  
"What the hell was that thing?" Carlos asked merely to himself as he entered the hallway with caution.


	6. Chapter 4

_**||A/N: Okay so I hope I have the timeline between the two games all in order...if not then I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to change it after a while or so, but anyways how do some of you think that the reader and Leon meet?? I have an idea but like what I wanna know is where you guys think the best place for them to meet at...||** _

Carlos made sure to use extreme caution while he continued onwards, flashlight on. Turning to his right he was given the horrible sight of what befell the other cop...poor guy was killed as a pipe was forced through his neck and was protruding out from his mouth.

  
Ouch...such a horrible way to die.

  
"It didn't stick around." Carlos comments in a slight whisper.

  
He quickly noticed a broken window which he guessed it escaped through there, course not long after however he saw some zombies appear, his gunshots took it down but it seemed to attracted whatever the thing was that killed those two cops since it quickly rushed over the window making Carlos take a few steps back for a moment.  
Just as he turned the corner again another zombie arrived but broke through the window and slowly stood itself up, Carlos once again took care of it before trying to enter the room with double doors only to nearly get bitten by another zombified cop and was forced to kill it.

  
"Right. Big, warm R.P.D welcome." Carlos sighs.

  
Double-checking to make sure none of them were around anymore Carlos entered that room and found himself forced to use the other door which leads to a smaller room, must've been some form of storage room for files on cases or some weird form of office for someone.

  
"T, you copy? There's something real nasty in here. I don't know what it is." Carlos explains over his coms.  
"Something nasty? Alright. I'll take a look at the cameras. Watch your six." Tyrell replies over the coms.

  
Unlocking the door Carlos walked out of that room and was pretty much near the weapons locker room and an office where other officers would be if the city didn't go to shit. In the halls though we're a few zombies and not wanting to deal with them later Carlos had quickly taken them down in order to save bullets he might need in the future.

  
The more he pushed forwards in finding a way to the S.T.A.R.S office the more zombies he had to take down, when he entered the office he noticed some form of a banner hanging up shinning his light on it he read what it had said.

  
**'WELCOME LEON'**

  
"Yeah, welcome, Leon. Bet you had a kickass first day." Carlos comments.

  
And right after he read a report on someone who was arrested on creating a bomb it said that a battery was safely in the weapons locker room...then again it was locked and the key wasn't anywhere in this office. So Carlos continued on to head towards the S.T.A.R.S office.

  
Some of the zombies he had encountered were once cops...it made Carlos feel rather guilty to be forced to shoot them when really they were supposed to be the very people who protected the city...then again something like this that would spread so quickly and with so little officers to contain it.

  
Heading up the stairs Carlos looked everywhere but before he went to the third floor to explore he was contacted by Tyrell. He informed him that the office was just up ahead knowing where he was due to the cameras he was looking through the laptop before him.

  
But what annoyed him was that the way through was blocked off so bad that forced Carlos to find a different form of way to get to the other side of that wall. The only problem is that when he entered a room leaning to a shower room there was someplace where some C4 would be placed... the only problem is there was no battery.

  
"Wait...that battery in the weapons locker room..." Carlos muttered to himself.

  
Remembering it had been locked Carlos quickly decided to check out the third floor to find the key to that place, he had actually found it on some boxes after killing a few zombies in his way. Heading back down the stairs he had actually run into the ugly thing as it stood there on the bloody floor.

  
"There you are, dickface!" Carlos comments.

  
Its appearance was horrifying to even keep looking at, it was on all fours like an animal but it was pretty much just nothing but skin as its claws were sharp looking and his head at formed in a brain...no eyes seemed to be on this thing but when it would open it's mouth a tongue much like that to a frog or something would pop out making Carlos having to roll out of the way to avoid any injuries as he took a while to kill the fucker.

  
Once that thing was dead Carlos used the key on the door to the weapons locker room, inside he quickly did a run around to check what doors he could easily get into as there was only like two keys missing. Though not without killing a zombie or two first.

  
Placing in the right codes he was able to grab whatever needed and put together the C4 before booking it back upstairs and to that shower room, course along the way Tyrell told him he'd be meeting up with him soon.

  
Setting it all up Carlos hid from the blast in a shower cubical covering his face with his arm soon as the blast went off. Course there was zombies on the other end which annoyed Carlos a bit more than before but of course, he killed all of them despite that annoyance.

  
Opening the other door another damn 'dickface' as Carlos put it arrived through the window, it took him a bit to kill it like the last one before Tyrell arrived just in the nick of time to help out, slowly entering the room they found no one was inside the S.T.A.R.S office.

  
**September 29, 4:43am - S.T.A.R.S Office**

  
There was a computer left on and someone was trying to contact whoever was suppose to be on this end of the call when Carlos answered it it was Dr.Bard thankfully he was alive but honestly he was in a rush for them to get him the hell out of there since he knew deep down Umbrella would've sent someone to find him and kill him.

  
With the call ended after that Tyrell decided to see if he could locate the location of the hospital that Dr.Bard had mentioned while Carlos took a look around fining Jills desk and then yours which seemed to have a picture of not just you and the family members who were apart of the R.P.D but of your parents and sibling(s) that took a picture with you when it seemed like you were first accepted in S.T.A.R.S

  
"Heh, must've been one hell of a day for you, huh supergirl?" Carlos mutters.

  
Just as he was about to leave the office he got a message over his coms from both you and Jill, things weren't good but not long later he heard both of you shout in shock maybe in a bit of fear and then nothing. Worried something must've happened to the two of you Carlos decided he'd head out to look for the both of you.

  
"T, I gotta go!" Carlos says.  
"Do what you gotta. I'll take care of Bard." Tyrell says staying in the office.

  
**Several Minutes Earlier - Subway Tunnels**

  
It was a fucking miracle that you and Jill were both still alive, waking up from a train being derailed was something you never thought you'd survive. Both you and Jill managed to be the only ones who did as you both slowly got to your feet, you leaned up on the wall beside you as you groaned. Raising your hand slowly you touched the spot on your neck where some blood was dripping down...thankfully it wasn't somewhere fatal but still your blood stained the platted shirt you wore overtop the thin long-sleeved shirt you had under it.

  
"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Jill asked.  
"Barely...we should quickly find a way out of here. What about you?" You sighed.  
"Everything hurts but your right, let's get out of here and fast," Jill replies.

  
Opening the door before them both had to push it open and quickly walk inside before it shut, it leads both women in a what looked like to be a workroom of some form, Jill tried to contact Carlos but they seemed to be out of range or well...to underground to be able to connect.

  
"We should try to get to higher ground." You suggested.  
"Best bet, but keep a lookout for that monster I have a feeling it's not dead yet," Jill warns.  
"That thing is the most stubborn creation Umbrella has made yet." You sighed.

  
Going through the other door you and Jill made sure to arm yourselves again as you continued onwards to find some way out of this place and back on the surface to not only find a different way out of the city but to also inform Carlos of what had happened.

  
Once you and Jill turned right and walked a bit apparently it triggered for any of the zombies hiding out there to appear before you two even continued on both of you quickly dealt with the zombies there as well as the others who were near the only way out of here.

  
Climbing the ladder you and Jill were both back outside only to hear the screams of the beast.

  
"That fucker still alive. We can't stay here." Jill says.  
"No kidding let's get the hell out of here." You replied.

  
Moving forward you and Jill quickly climbed up the stairs to cross the small river on the built bridge, only when you two got on the top of the second set of stairs did an explosion go off and you both saw Nemesis arrive out from where they just came out of.

  
The bastard was behind them the whole time...!

  
Nemesis stumbled around down the steps as his entire body was on fire, it seemed as if he was in pain from it all finally and he stumbled down all the way until he fell right into the waters below.

  
"Bitch can't even swim," Jill says.  
"That's a good thing." You commented.

  
Considering both of you were no longer underground it made things easier to contact Carlos but as Jill was speaking to him telling him everything that happened your eyes caught some bubbles forming in the water and soon dread-filled you.

  
"Jill?" You asked.  
"What?" Jill replied.

  
Not long after Nemesis somehow jumped out of the waters attempting to attack the two, the fucker seemed to have transformed. Jill quickly told Carlos that the beast was back which later you and Jill ran off to avoid it only to throw something down to slow it in its path, running off again both women jumped to reach the other side when Nemesis tried to attack again but missed, not long after both women had to duck down as it jumps over their heads then took a swipe at them only for both you and Jill to leap under its large arm to avoid it.

  
Getting back to your feet you and Jill both ran once more jumping over the rail and landed on the ground just outside the clock tower, all around the outside though paths were blocked off and flames were in certain areas.

  
"Looks like we'll have to put the fuck down here," Jill tells you.  
"By all means, if it makes it leave us alone for a while then fine. Let's end this." You replied.

  
Nemesis in it's what you'd call it 'second form' landed in front of you both, taking a short moment to let out an animalistic roar before the battle between beast and two humans had begun.

  
It was no easy battle at all, not only did its appearance change but the speed was quicker making it harder to fight. You and Jill had to read it's movements before taking the time to avoid its attacks. Also didn't help that it would at times run all over the builds and cars but thankfully Jill had some bullets to use as she aimed for a specific wall only for Nemesis to land on it and be blown off...that's when you and Jill broke all hell on it with bullets.

  
This went on for a while until it landed in front of you both, thus you and Jill sent acid and flame bullets at it one after another until it stopped moving. Not knowing when it would get back on its feet you and Jill carefully walked over the arm of it only for halfway inside Jill was grabbed on her leg.

  
"(Y/N)!" Jill shouts.  
"Hold on!" You shouted back.

  
You held onto her arm as she held onto you as you pulled out your pistol and shot a few bullets into Nemesis but when Jill told you to shoot the metal shutter you aimed for the chain and shot it a few times which it later closed over the arm completely cutting it off. Thus Nemesis roared in pain and later decided to quickly use a tentacle to grab both of you forcing the virus into the arms of you and Jill.

  
Gasping at the sudden action you and Jill slowly pulled it out, looking at the thing in your hand both women fell to the ground getting convulsions as spit and other gross crap came out of your mouths just as Nicholai stepped out he was pleased with what had just transpired between both women and the Nemesis.

  
"F-Fuck you..." You forced out as you looked towards the grinning man just before you fell unconscious.

  
** Roughly Half A Day Later... **

  
Carlos arrived only to find both women down for the count and could clearly see that both women were now infected with the virus. He checked on Jill first then you who kept going in and out of consciousness.

  
"What happened?" Carlos asked.  
"Infected...saw Nicholai..." You whispered.  
"What? Hey, hang in there!" Carlos says.

  
He then contacted Tyrell telling him he was gonna try to bring both Jill and you to the hospital hoping Dr.Bard could cure both women.

  
"Just leave me..." You whispered.  
"That's out of the question, supergirl. Come on." Carlos says after he had gently placed Jill on his back.

  
Carlos had bent himself over to keep Jill on his back as he gently yet carefully slipped one of your arms through over his neck, somehow someway he was gonna make sure both women got to the hospital. You ground as he lifted both you, Jill and himself back up you and headed off towards where the hospital was.

  
He made sure to take the safer route towards the hospital and thankfully it worked in getting you both there.

  
** September 29, 9:20 pm. - Spencer Memorial Hospital **

  
The entrance was clear as well as the room where he believed that Jill and yourself could get some rest safely in. Gently he let you rest on the floor as he placed Jill on the first bed, he then picked you up into his arms _(by this point you had once again fallen unconscious)_ and gently laid you on the other bed.

  
"Fight it you two. I'm gonna get you both the vaccine. You're both gonna be okay, I promise." Carlos says.

  
From there Carlos had gotten himself ready and headed back out of this room to find Dr.Bards office as well as the man himself to ask of him to create two cures in order to save both of your lives.

  
** Meanwhile... **

  
Elsewhere there were barely any cars driving down the road in the rain, one jeep alone was driving down the road but stopped at a gas station. The man driving the jeep was the guy himself Leon Kennedy, after getting the call from his partner to stay away he grew worried over the tone of her voice and wanted to know what had happened over at the city.

  
But first, he had stopped at the gas station to fuel his jeep up in order to make it the rest of the way to Raccoon City where he was supposed to start his job as a rookie police officer, however, his attention was quickly brought from the sound of glass shattering inside the small store. Like any curious person, he walked up to the door opening it as he shouted for anyone inside.

  
Picking up the flashlight that was on the floor before his feet he used it to see in the lightless small building when he walked further into the shop he found an injured officer on the floor supporting his injury on his neck all he did was point at the open door unable to speak much at all, though when Leon walked through and a few steps from that door the cop suddenly seemed to have enough motive to not only close the door behind him but lock it...great...

  
Deciding to continue on he slowly opened the other door only to find an officer trying to arrest the man in front of him, when Leon attempted to ask him if he needed help he grew horrified at what happened next...the man pushed the cop to the floor, got on top of him and despite Leon's shout of 'getting off him' the guy tore into the poor cop's neck and removed some flesh killing the guy.

  
"Freeze...! I'll shoot!" Leon shouts gun already drawn and aimed at it.

  
Course it didn't stop slowly approaching Leon so when he took a few steps back and shot a few bullets into its head. When it fell back Leon looked around for something to help him out of there thankfully there was a key and just as he passed the dead bodies carefully he saw the same undead being rise back up...it was impossible! He killed it! Didn't he?!

  
Not wasting any more time Leon quickly unlocked the door, ran out only to see more of them arrive too which Leon booked it the hell out of there however the door was suddenly shoved open as a woman attempted to seek shelter inside only for Leon to quickly shout for her to get down and kill the zombie that appeared behind her.

  
Leon stepped out of the shop with his gun still drawn and looked around, she was gonna thank him but he replied for her to thank him later. Noticing the police car he told her to run for it as he did as well once inside both shut the car doors and Leon drove off.

  
Heading straight for Raccoon City.

  
"What the hell is going on?" The women asked.  
"I don't know...Hopefully, they'll have some answers at the police station." Leon says.  
"Wait your a cop?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Leon Kennedy. You are...?" Leon introduced himself then asked her.  
"Claire-Claire Redfield," Claire replies.  
"Live around here?" Leon asked.  
"No, looking for my brother. He's a cop too." Claire replies.  
"Well, it's a good thing we found each other. I don't know what to expect anymore." Leon tells her as he continued to drive towards the city.

  
 _'Why did my partner tell me not to get to the city? Is it happening there too?'_ Leon thought.

  
He'd soon find out and would later wish he'd had listened to her as horrors awaited for both him and Claire soon as they would enter the city.


	7. Chapter 5

**||A/N: Okay so I know I've updated this story a lot, however, chapter 6 will no be written nor posted until somewhere near the first week of June but after that don't expect chapter 7 so soon I'll be busy for a while so I hope you all understand this. But other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter and please forgive me if some of the upcoming chapters might just be slightly out of order between the games but this is as far as I could go with keeping the timeline intact between both games.||**

**_'Attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at Raccoon City police station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need.'_ **

  
Both Claire and Leon listened to the announcement on the radio of what was needed to do, but as Leon drove the police care further into the city all he saw was cars parked real close together and barely anyone around...not to mention blood was splattered everywhere.

  
It looked like a war zone crashed through...and it was then that this was why you, his partner in the force called and told him to stay away...he should've listened.

  
"Oh my god, this is so unreal..." Claire says.  
"The police stations not much farther. They'll know something." Leon tells her.  
"Yeah, but...what if we're the only ones? What if there are no survivors-" Claire starts.  
"No. There are survivors. It's a big city...there has to be...my partner works for S.T.A.R.S so if we can find her then maybe..." Leon starts.  
"Wait your partner is with S.T.A.R.S?" Claire asked.  
"Yeah...why?" Leon asked.  
"She might just know my brother and where he is!" Claire replies.  
"Well...let's get to the police station, hopefully, she's there and if we find her you can ask," Leon tells her.

  
Leon continued to drive the car for a moment longer in silence before coming to a stop right before a road blockade. Just as Leon was mentioning they would have to go the rest of the way on foot Clarie saw some zombies eating away at a dead body then goes to tell him about having to run.

  
That's when more zombies appeared and pushed themselves on the car trapping the two of them inside, luck continued to run out for them as a huge truck was slowly driving towards them, the driver supporting a bloody bite mark he had gotten a while back when he suddenly slumped over the wheel running through to the police car where Leon and Claire both had braced for impact.

  
The car jerked around as the force of the crash pushed it forwards while other cars weren't all that lucky, both Leon and Claire soon stumbled out of the car and thankfully just in time when the car suddenly blew up. The only problem was that the two were not separated and would have to find their own ways to the police station.

  
But before Leon was able to ask if Claire was okay he noticed just what type of truck it was that hit them...it was a damn gas tank truck! Well, shit...it was no wonder that just as he ran off he was blown away and slamming into the side of a car as it blew up as well. Groaning in pain Leon got back up to his feet.

  
"CLAIRE!, CLAIRE YOU OKAY!?" Leon asked shouting.  
"YEAH! I'M ALRIGHT! HOW ABOUT YOU!?" Claire shouted back.  
"I CAN'T STAY HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!" Leon shouts.  
"GO ON AHEAD! I'LL MEET YOU AT THE STATION!" Claire shouted back.  
"I'LL BE THERE!" Leon shouted back.

  
After that Leon slowly took a few steps back before quickly turning around and running off with his gun in his hand. Running through the streets he found an alley to head through which thankfully was a short cut to the police station, to avoid losing bullets Leon tried to avoid zombie after zombie only using some in cases that he deemed were needed.

  
By some miracle there weren't many zombies by the entrance of the police station so he was thankfully able to get through the gates lock them up and head right inside the police station, only thing was there was not a soul in sight. Leon even tried to call out for anyone but it wasn't much of use since no one was answering.

  
 _'Maybe Officer Ridley is here...hopefully she is if not then I at least hope she's alright.'_ Leon thought.

  
He also noticed a small laptop he quickly ran up to it and checked the camera feeds to see if anyone else was still in the station. Pulling up camera four when he noticed an officer shooting at something Leon then was told what it was...the zombies were inside the station as well and that was not good.

  
But first and for most Leon wanted to help out the guy who later ask for someone called 'David' and even a 'Marvin' but considering they weren't anywhere around it seemed like he would need to help...not like he wouldn't so long as others were still left alive Leon was willing to help out.

  
Looking up where he would need to go to get to the area where that guy was at Leon had noticed it would be through the shutters where the 'Keep Out' sign was at...great, but despite the sign, he pushed the latch down, green light turned on and the shutter only opened enough for Leon to carefully slip under.

  
Using the flashlight he brought with him he shined it around seeing no one but it was very creepy at how silent it was...getting up on his feet Leon slowly walked down the really dark hallway only when he turned the corner did he hear some noises that startled him a bit.

  
"You got this," Leon whispered for himself.

  
The place was a mess however long this was happening sure went to hell fast, Leon wasn't sure when it all started but he was determined to figure out what happened as well as help any survivors along the way.

  
It didn't take long for him to get there but just as he was gonna help the officer out the zombies there began to eat away at him...in the end, the help was a failure since the poor man was pretty much torn in half. Saddened by this Leon frowned but noticed the notebook the officer had held up to the camera as he figured out a way to get anyone else still left alive out of the station.

  
With the zombies behind the shutter banging up on it Leon knew it was time to get the hell out of there, but before he could he heard something try to get through the door of this room and he waited behind the desk, soon as the door was shoved open and the zombie of a police officer he stepped back a bit and quickly left the room just as the zombie stumbled over the desk and booked it back.

  
Things went from bad to worse quickly as zombies broke through the windows and stumbled inside, Leon didn't wait on them as he ran back only to find two more breakthroughs what previously was the blocked off the door. He shot at the two of them until they went down and hadn't wasted any more time as he got to the shutter but had slight trouble to open it further enough to get through.

  
When he did Leon quick as he could crawl through when a zombie that suddenly caught up with him and began to slowly climb further up on him and just before he was able to get bit someone ended up saving him pulling him away from harm and quickly closed the shutter on the zombies head, crushing it and of course killing it in the end.

  
"You're safe...for now." The officer says.  
"Thanks..." Leon says.  
"Marvin Branagh." Marvin introduces himself.  
"Leon Kennedy...There was another officer...I-I couldn't...I couldn't." Leon not only introduces himself again but mentions to Marvin about the other officer.  
"Here..." Marvin says holding out his hand.  
"I'm sure you did what you could, Leon," Marvin tells him after helping the rookie up.

  
Leon was then given his uniform and as he finished up on getting himself all ready he spoke to Marvin about what started this or who did, Marvin didn't have a clue but he did speak of regret on not trusting the S.T.A.R.S members about this sooner...if they did then maybe things would've been different.

  
"Yeah...well, I was supposed to start last week and I got a call from my partner to stay away. I wish I'd come here sooner." Leon says revealing that you called him.  
"You're here now, Leon. That's all that matters." Marvin tells him.  
"Okay, Lieutenant, I'm ready," Leon tells him.  
"Hopefully, you'll be able to find a way out of the station. That officer you met--Elliot. He thought this secret passageway might do the trick." Marvin explains handing him the notebook.  
"This is good news. We can get you to a hospital." Leon suggests.  
"No, no, I am not the priority here," Marvin tells.  
"Lieutenant, I'm not just gonna leave you here-" Leon starts but got interrupted.  
"I'm giving you an order, rookie. You save yourself first. I'd come with you, but I'd just slow you down...Now..you'll need this." Marvin tells him handing Leon his knife.  
"I can't take-" Leon tries again but interrupted again.  
"Stop. And don't make my mistake. If you see one of those things--uniform or not--you do not hesitate. You take it out...or you run. Got it!?" Marvin informs him.  
"Yes, sir." Leon agrees.

  
Using the knife given to him Leon cut through the tape that kept anyone from using the leaver to open the shutters beside it, he had to find what seemed to be three medallions. But before that he noticed a dead officer slumped over he slowly approached it and carefully placing his hand on the dead man's forehead he raised the men's head only to see that the poor guy's jaw was hanging off from just his flesh.

  
"Oh...Oh, what the fuck?" Leon whispers to himself.

  
What brought his attention away from the dead cop was the sound of a pop bottle landing on the floor, looking down the darkened hallway he stood up, walked down the halls only to see one of the windows broken, ignoring it he continued onwards until a zombie appeared in front of him behind the window through.

  
Quickly Leon ran into the room with double doors and had tried to get to the other door but found it chained shut...he'd need some boltcutters if he wanted to get through that door, sighing he looked to his side and saw some wooden planks stacked up giving him the leverage to climb up and slip through the small window above.

  
Landing on the other side Leon saw a zombie who kept stumbling into the vending machine...maybe he needed some snickers cause he sure wasn't acting like a person should nor as an officer would.

  
Even here the halls were covered in blood that Leon was horrified at the sight, any zombies that either 'woke' up or even just appeared before him he killed them before he searched through the office, finding his desk he noticed the note and sigh...course when his first day the other officers would pull a prank on him...sadly no one nor himself would be able to laugh about it.

  
Looking up he also saw the sign raised up for his arrival...the RPD was really gonna give him one of those warm welcomes...but due to this unknown outbreak of zombies that wasn't gonna happen...some screwed up the first day huh?  
Doing as the note says he managed to unlock each of the locks and inside his desk was not only something to add onto his gun but a note from you his partner.

  
_**'Hey rookie, looks like you and I will be working together from here on out. Think you can keep up with me? Well let's see, let's meet up just outside S.T.A.R.S office and we'll go on our first case together.'** _ **_\- (Y/N) Ridley_ **

  
If only...Leon wasn't sure if you were still alive by now, and if you were then where the hell were you? But then again the only lead he was given was the S.T.A.R.S office...hopefully you'd still be there by the time he figured out a way to get there...then again he highly doubts it.

  
Walking out of the office he headed down the hall to his right, once again a zombie started to bang on the window however this time he saw some boards he could use and quickly with the end of his gun hammered it up...just in time as well since the glass broke and the zombie tried to reach for Leon but missed due to his quick reflex.

  
On his way Leon found some herbs picking them off the stems pocketing them and continued to search the place before he headed upstairs to the second floor, and of course, zombies were there as well but he dealt with them as he went on. He also did manage to find a key that resembled the doors back in the main hall.

  
Placing it in his pocket Leon continued on wanting to find wherever these things would be at to get the hell out of here, walking through the room which held a lot of shelves he noticed on the other side was one of the statues but blocking his path was what he'd need to use some C4...great he'd have to get a bomb just to find one of those things.

  
Just great...exiting through the other door he found himself in a library, what kind of police station had something like this?  
As more time went on Marvin contacted him through his radio and had told him to meet him back at the main hall, after killing a few zombies along the way Leon used the key to the door and had met with Marvin once more before he was shown the camera's on the outside which showed Claire.

  
Marvin had informed him where he could go to be able to meet up with Claire again, thanking the man he soon left to the side of the second floor but first used the puzzle written in the notebook and had gotten the first one but quickly placed it in the slot which revealed that there was indeed a pathway to get out of here...amazing...

  
Upon the second floor Leon had actually found a different rather small room and the key he used to get out of the library seemed to be needed in this door too, unlocking the door he then walked through before meeting up with Claire he searched the room to his left, heading inside he found the weapons locker room key and took it with him before heading towards the area where Claire was...only to stumble back and nearly fall over when there was not only the sound of a helicopter approaching but a crash as well.

  
Walking outside back in the rain Leon took a moment to check out the crash site, Claire, on the other hand, noticed Leon's arrival and called out for him.

  
"HEY! LEON!!?" Claire shouts out for him.  
"CLAIRE! HOLD ON! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Leon shouts back after going to the ledge.

  
Running down the steps and up to the gate he sighed, it was rather nice to see a familiar face and not more of the undead.

  
"Claire...It is so nice to see you." Leon tells her as he raises a hand to hold the gate.  
"How're you doing? That helicopter just came out of nowhere..." Claire asks.  
"Yeah...I'm in one piece," Leon tells her.  
"I'm guessing you don't have a key in one of those fancy pockets?" Claire asked.  
"Unfortunately, no...But, how are you doing?" Leon replied.  
"You know, just surviving," Claire replies.  
"That's good. Any luck with your brother?" Leon asked.  
"No, not yet...Any luck finding your partner?" Claire asked.  
"No, I haven't been able to reach the S.T.A.R.S office yet. But, Claire, don't lose hope...I'm sure we're gonna find him and my partner--" Leon explains but an explosion went off.

  
That lead to more of the undead arriving which the two of them were once again forced to split up once more, Leon found some bolt cutters and decided to use that on the door to get back in only to find himself back in the area where he first arrived. He also used it on the door that was chained up letting him into another office this he was not only able to find more stuff for ammo but more herbs as well as a flashbang.

  
Not only that but there was a fuse which Leon remembered that the one just outside the double doors was what it was for the shutter he first came into his area with...taking whatever he needed and could actually carry he first opened the doors, killed the zombies and had placed the fuse inside...as the shutter was opening he ran back inside that very room and grabbed the round handle.

  
"I could use this to get rid of the steam in that room..." Leon mutters to himself.

  
**Meanwhile...**

  
Carlos had explored much of the hospital by now but still didn't have much luck with locating Dr.Bards office just as of yet, Tyrell, on the other hand, was on his way so Carlos wasn't sure how long it would take for him to arrive but all he knew he had to find the cure and quick so that both Jill and you could survive.

  
Course he had to take down a few zombies along the way but he also ran into some other types of BOW's called Hunters...good grief Umbrella sure loved their experiments. The further he went the more he realized that the office the doctor would be at wasn't responding...concerning as it was the lock to his room was voice analyzed so he'd have to find something with the doctor's voice on it.

  
After finding all that he needed Carlos ran back to the doors to Dr.Bards office and played the tape recorder and held it towards where the mic was...though what was on it wasn't all that pretty...but Carlos decided to ignore it considering it wasn't something he'd need to bother which much on, you and Jill's survival were more important.

  
Soon as the doors were unlocked Carlos walked in and headed towards the chair where he saw the doctor sitting...but when he carefully turned the chair around he silently cursed as Dr.Bard had a gunshot wound to the head. Dammit...

  
"Tyrell! Bards dead. He's been shot!" Carlos tells him over the coms.  
"Shit. And the vaccine?" Tyrell asked over their coms.  
"I'm looking," Carlos replies.  
"Well, look harder! There's gotta be a computer, right?" Tyrell asked.

  
Carlos looked around the room a bit more and noticed a computer that was still on, he checked it out it seemed to be on as Dr.Bard created some form of a video if something like getting killed was to happen...Dr.Bard explained everything in the video as Carlos watched it was then just how much Umbrella was doing bad to the world...not only that but you and Jill knew it all along yet still decided to trust him.

  
"My god, Jill and (Y/N) knew all along. And they still trusted me anyway." Carlos mutters to himself.  
Just how much further is Umbrella gonna take this?  
"Fuck!" Carlos shouts punching the screen to the computer.

  
His head turned to the side when the sound of a lock to a door unlocked, heading inside thankfully there were two cures. Sighing in relief Carlos grabbed both, carefully put them away in one of his pouches and began to make his way back to the room where you and Jill were resting at.


	8. Chapter 6

**||A/N: I'm back!!~ Sorry it took so long to return but as promised here is chapter 6, please excuse me if I forget anything as it had been a while but I am trying to place the two games in the correct order by watching some videos and stuff doing some research for it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and the new one will be written/posted next week!||**

Leon used the fuse he found before which thankfully opened the shutters he first crawled through when he arrived and as it slowly opened his gun was raised pointing towards the hall just in case any zombies were stumbling their way towards him due to the noise. 

Thankfully none arrived and Leon was back in the main hall, deciding it was best to take the short cut through the office of the officers Leon made his way through the halls and back up the stairs with the round handle in one hand and his gun in his more dominate hand as he shot any zombies still around while he booked it to the room where the steam was at.

Once placed in the slot Leon turned it carefully with a bit of difficulty, as the steam slowly began to fade and Leon walked forwards he decided to try and contact his partner using the walkie talkies.

"Officer Ridley, come in, Officer Ridley?" Leon spoke.

But with no response Leon just sighed and shook his head, even so, this worried him as he at least had some sort of hope you were still alive somewhere out there since...you did try your best to warn him.

 _'Yeah...just keep believing she's alive...maybe I'll run into her soon!'_ Leon thought.

Leon also had found a portable safe, and after reading the paper about it he spent a few minutes trying it out before finally opened it up and seeing a key tab of some sort then remembered that the weapons locker room pad was missing two.

So if he wanted what was left in there he'd have to find the other one? Great...

Moving on Leon carefully watched a guy hunched over and when he fell to the ground finally his gun was pointed at the man however he was already dead... the question was for how long? Shaking his head he checked the lockers for any more supplies and thankfully he found more handgun powder...alright then he'd have to make some bullets when he got to the S.T.A.R.S Office.

Only when he stepped out did he noticed shotgun bullets...but worse a skinned monster literary on the damn ceiling, this thing was able to walk on the walls. Thinking carefully Leon moved around it though he knew he'd have to kill it sooner than later since this place was predictable he did just watch it's long tongue stab rather harshly through a dead man's body.

Slowly but quietly Leon made his way to the door of the S.T.A.R.S Office and once inside he sighed as no one, not a soul was in the room...sure he should've seen that coming as you probably were facing this far longer than he had but it was just that small hope.

"Better look around just in case," Leon muttered to himself.

Searching the place he found some other supplies he may need and when he turned around he noticed your desk there. Deciding to see if there was anything on it that would indicate you were still alive or left any more warnings for him, all he saw was pretty much the usual computer, pictures and lots and lots of case files one had a sticky note stating _**'New Case With Newbie'**_

"This would've been the case we'd work on huh?" Leon asked himself.

He briefly looked into it and sighed, guess his job as a cop started and ended on the same day. Placing it back on the piles of other cases Leon knew he couldn't stay and think of what could've been he needed to get the hell out of there. Taking a grenade out of his pocket he then peaked out of the room and saw the Licker aimlessly roaming the hall and he had quickly taken the pin out then threw it near the Licker.

With the door closed, he shut his eyes just as the grenade went off and then quickly opened the door and began shooting at it until the Licker was dead, since that was then dealt with he had continued on. Down the hall, he saw a door that had a lock just above him so he had to unlock that and found himself in the room with a statue.

"Wait isn't that..." Leon mentioned taking out the notebook.

It was! Following the right 'codes' for this, he then was given one of the three medallions and he quickly pocketed that even though it was a bit heavy of course. Finding himself back in the library he noted that whenever he found the diamond key he could now use the library and that other room to get there quicker.

Once out of the library Leon quickly headed back down the stairs and placed the medallion in the slot where it was said there might just be a secret room to get through and head down towards a parking lot to get the hell out of there.

Now knowing he then remembered the other one behind the wall that was needed a C4 and he quickly left and thankfully found both the battery as well as what was needed to place it in. Knowing this would attract more of those lickers as well. He'd have to get out of there QUICK.

Heading back up where it was at Leon carefully placed it in place then hid behind a wall for cover, when the blast was over he noticed the shelf tipped over. Knowing he might need to get through there he slightly struggled when he decided to push it back upright before quickly rushing to the statue...that one he took a while to guess it since the keys rusted over proving just how rather old these damn things were.

Once he was given it he grabbed the second medallion and rushed out of there just being slightly grazed on his vest by the other Licker that arrived from the sound of the blast, for the moment that gave him some time to breathe. Looking at the book again he realized the other was actually just above.

Since he was in the library once more he headed downstairs and back out into the main all, considering the last one was on the same level he was on he used the book once more and placed in the correct 'code' and grabbed the other once before heading downstairs and placing them one by one inside watching as it revealed a small door that leads underground.

This place was weird...turning an old museum into the police station was so damn weird.

"So it goes underground...Huh." Leon commented as he opened the small metal door.

Marvin on the other hand had fallen asleep due to the pain to his wound on his side he received by Brad pretty much hours ago or was it a day? He didn't remember since he felt himself slowly become weaker and weaker.

"That it--that's our way out. Lieutenant Branagh! Marvin! It's time to go." Leon says waking him up.  
"We need to get you to a hospital right now." Leon states.  
"No, no...I...save yourself," Marvin tells him.  
"Come on, I've got you-" Leon tried to help again.  
"GO!" Marvin shouts.  
"Look, we can still make it out of here together, if you just give me-" Leon once again tried to convince Marvin to go with him.  
"It's too late. I tried Leon...But I couldn't stop it. We can't let this thing spread. Find your partner and work together with her to stop this, she knows more about this than I ever will. It's on the both of you now. Just go..." Marvin explains after pointing his gun at Leon to get him to stop.  
"I understand. I'll find her, I promise." Leon tells him.

And with that he turned around walking down the steps to the room, slightly looking over his shoulder as the doors closed up behind him he made a promise to Marvin that once he found you - his partner for the job that the both of you would figure out a way to make whoever did this pay as well as making sure that this didn't get out of the city...no more lives should suffer from whatever this was.

Soon as he stepped into the room the lights quickly turned on and Leon noticed this place was some underground room? What the hell for? Sighing he shook his head, no...that wasn't something he needed to focus on he had to first get the hell out of here then search for you again.

 _'Where could she even be?'_ Leon thought.

Using the elevator there he went further underground and found himself elsewhere, as he continued onwards he could hear and clearly see something large walk above him as it groaned in pain? Not to mention something kept hitting something else which didn't sound good. 

Knowing he'd have to confront whatever he just saw and heard he was forced to continue on and was both shocked and horrified when after he pushed up a self that was in his way to get in a room he was shoved down on the metal flooring and continued to pulled up and slammed down by some monster man? Good god, this guy had one side so deformed that it literally had a large eye on it...good god.

When they fell down further Leon knew that this area which wasn't much in his favour was where he would honestly have to fight this guy here, and boy was that fight a bit of a hard one since later he noticed that the eye was its the weak spot, so with that in mind, he continued to shoot at it until he lured it near the open where the creature later stumbled around and fell over.

Though that victory came at a price since most of his bullets were used up, thus forcing him to use whatever gunpowder he had left to create more which wasn't much but Leon was gonna make sure that he'd save as many bullets as he could and would start using the knife whenever he could to make things a lot quicker to deal with.

Sighing in relief he then heard a ladder be lowered, knowing he was being watched he cautiously walked up to it and later climbed up.

"Officer Ridley is that you? Are you here?" Leon asked out loud.

But you didn't answer, okay so it wasn't you...creepy. So who the hell was watching him? Who gave him the perfect form of the escape from that area? Not really wanting to waste to much time Leon checked for supplies thankfully getting more bullets and herbs before he continued onwards.

Checking around once he got further he climbed up another ladder and pushed up on the manhole just a little enough for him to peak through, seeing nothing, not a single zombie there he carefully pushed it up and over to the side before climbing up and getting into the parking lot.

Lucky wasn't on his side when Leon realized that there was a shutter and it was pretty much locked and needed a keycard. Sighing he knew he'd have to find it but froze for a moment after hearing a growl from a dog, turning around the dog took the chance to pounce on him which Leon fell over on his back dropping his gun and flashlight as he held the dog away from him in order to avoid being bit.

Suddenly when a gunshot ran out the dog stopped moving and he placed the dog to the side, turns out it was a woman in the shadows that helped him out, when she warned him about the dog getting back up he quickly grabbed his gun and shot, he then pointed it at her until she revealed she was with the FBI.

Of course, she didn't reveal anything to him as she just walked away, what was the FBI doing here? Did anyone from S.T.A.R.S contact them? Who knows but he did follow her to where she went but noticed that the area acted as a jail cell the woman however...wasn't to be seen...the hell?? Where did she even manage to go?

Further in Leon went he met up with a guy smoking away in his cell.

"You been here long?" Leon asked after a few weird comments from the guy.  
"Long enough. Are we the last ones alive? Where's Officer Ridley?" He asked.  
"No, no, there's a few of us...and how do you know my partner?" Leon asked.  
"Oh...that's good news I guess. And I'm not telling you anything if Irons sent you." He refused to tell.  
"Irons...? Do you mean Cheif Irons? Is he still around?" Leon asked.  
"Who cares. Hopefully, he's somebody's dinner by now." He scoffed.  
"What do you mean by that?" Leon asked him.  
"He's the bastard that locked me in here." He told Leon like it was clearly obvious.  
"I'm sure he had a good reason," Leon replied with.  
"He did. I was about to blow the whistle on his dirty ass. I'm Officer Ridley's informant, she hired me I got the evidence...guess I didn't cover my tracks well enough...cause I'd do the same thing too, I guess." He sighed.  
"What did she hire you for?" Leon asked.

But before he could get an answer both men heard what sounded like a door opening, the guy within the cell seemed to know what it could be and began to panic. He tried to make a deal with Leon to get him out of there and since Leon didn't realize just how bad things got within the city and hadn't dealt with all this long as others he thought that not getting the guy out of there without permission was the way to go.

However, it didn't go well as a hand burst through the wall, grabbed the guy by his head and raised him up in the air before crushing his head killing the guy leaving Leon shocked at what the fuck just had happened. What made his blood run cold was that Leon could hear large and heavy footsteps walking off.

That didn't sound good at all...

That's when the woman decided to finally show up...where the hell did she even come from? Better question where the hell did she hide in here if that was the case, though she did reveal the name of the guy as Ben and when she said he was indeed an informant but what grew his suspicions was she said he was her informant for her investigation.

But he asked for Officer Ridley...his partner...

Who is she really?

Before she left the two weirdly introduced themselves and after she was gone Leon new he had to get power back to the area if he was to open the door to get that key card for getting out of this place and elsewhere.

 _'First I find whatever I need to get the door open for that key card then I'll search for my partner...course it seems like whenever I try to find her something gets in my way.'_ Leon thought.


	9. Chapter 7

**||A/N: Yeah I got excited to write for this book so I wrote and finished this chapter last night, I just finished editing it a bit so here you all go! Also, the meeting with Leon and Reader is real soon I promise! And just a heads up the story will be a bit different as to change it up a bit so yeah.||**

After reading the paper on the desk just in front of that cell Leon realized that the control panels were so old they needed two parts for it before it would even be able to power on. Jeez, this place was not only old but rather frustrating. Seeing a tool Leon remembered there was a place where he could use it to open a shutter nearby where the helicopter crashed.

Taking it with him he quickly jogged where Ada had left and of course, she wasn't anywhere to be seen but the door further over that once had a red bright light over was now green...okay not suspicious at all then. 

Entering through there the halls were both really cold and dark, using his flashlight he didn't like the feeling he got when he entered so taking extra caution he slowly made his way from room to room grabbing whatever supplies he could carry...however when he got to the dog kennels he noticed more of the dogs inside barking away which he realized they too were infected with whatever killed all these people.

He found the room where dead bodies would be sent to during the 'murder investigation' to get some answers of who the person was as well as to prepare them for the families funeral for them...though some reason there was supplies there as well as the diamond key beside a 'dead' guy which after he pocketed it the zombie tried to lunge for him. 

Further and further in he found a small box which held one of the two parts he needed for the control panel...he did remember next that the last one was where the clock tower should be, though that was on the third floor and when Leon saw those moving bookshelves there was a crank missing for him to lower it down in order to move them around so he could get to the other side of the upper floor of the library.

 _'First I'll restore the power here and then I'll go get it quickly.'_ Leon thought.

It took a moment for Leon to get the right switches so they both were in the right place, but what made Leon book it out of there was even more infected dogs arrived and would burst through the lower vents, this made Leon run fast and weave his way around to avoid getting attacked or bit by these things and once through the heavy door he shut it giving him a moment to breathe.

That was close...realizing he was back in the police station he walked up the stairs and decided to go into the room on his right, turning the light on the then sat on a chair he let himself relax for a moment. By now Leon knew you must be elsewhere rather then near the police station which he was thankful for but he worried if you were running around in the city as zombies covered every area out there no doubt.

Since he was back Leon decided that he would finally take the chance to get the shotgun he noticed in the weapons locker room as he had saved up a couple of bullets for it, only reason he left it alone for now was that at the time he wanted to search for you if you were in the station first.

 _'I think I'll need it more than ever...plus it's best to have as much firepower as I can get.'_ Leon thought.

Checking the area he was given more supplies he noticed another fuse which he remembered was where he met the first officer but couldn't save really...and knowing there would be zombies there at the shutter he loaded up his gun and headed out.

Walking out of the room Leon slowly made his way down the hall ignoring the zombie that shoved itself on the window and quickly spent a few bullets taking down the zombies already there before using his flashlight to look around and easily place in the fuse. When it opened completely it revealed that the poor officer he first met was crawling around already turned into one of them.

"So if you get bit and you die you return as one of them..." Leon mutters.

Before he left however Leon quickly boarded up the window the zombie was banging on because he knew he'd have to possibly go back down there. Using the stairs that were outside where the helicopter had crashed he used that to get up to the second floor and quickly moved to the shutter and used the tool to open it as he was then granted more access to other placed which might just help him out with pressing forwards on getting that key card.

Though first he went back into that room, grabbed the keycard for the weapons locker room and headed out to the main hall...where sadly he saw a now zombified Marvin. Sadly he had to shoot him down but once again promised him that he'd find you and that both of you would end this.

From there he quickly decided to get the shotgun and strapped it on his back before using the library once more and grabbing the book he had gone back and through the door to where he had seen that one door with a diamond on it, using the key he was able to go inside and find another little box which held the last key part for the weapons lockerroom keypad.

Best to get more supplies he detoured back and placed in each number and one by one he took them storing them in his pockets and pouch before heading back out...better to be well prepared then not since the realization was if you got bit you'd turn into one of them wasn't something Leon was wanting to happen to him of course.

So with that in mind, he then got back on track to find a way to get the other part he needed for that control panel. He remembered that other statue and had brought the book where he saw a statue arm and then had placed the two together before placing it in its rightful spot which leads to it dropping what was in its hand. Only then he checked did he notice he could slide the gem out and unsure what it was for he kept it.

Going through the area he had earlier opened with the tool he rushed down the stairs and grabbed the boards there just as a zombie threw itself on it and began to board it up. When he walked up to the two doors he noticed one was to get a heart key and the other he'd have to find a club key...great...sighing he turned around and checked the lockers only finding one thing before he ran out of there, up the stairs and quickly curled around another flight of stairs.

The first door he entered was what he assumed was the storage room, of it looked like it with how much stuff was in there only giving out pathways for someone to walk around. Course there was a few of them in here so Leon took care of them ahead of time just in case he'd have to go through here again before he decided to leave the room and go through the other door which revealed that he was now on the roof of the building.

Using the ladder it decided to break apart on him halfway down which nothing broke his fall and there Leon cursed that he'd have to detour again just to get back to that room at some point the long way around...well whatever this gave him the chance to put out that fire the helicopter produced.

Trying it out he groaned at the fact that the water wasn't flowing the way to the pump so he looked behind him seeing some stairs and headed towards it...walking down the stairs of course there were some zombies that burst through the door before him which annoyed Leon but dealing with as well he decided to explore the room first and thankfully was able to get the club key.

Heading back Leon went to the lever again and this time it thankfully put out the fire, when he headed inside the building he froze when the crashed helicopter moved so easily and a large being stood there...he was huge and soon as this thing started walking towards him Leon booked it back outside and when he was far enough he waited only to see the large thing bend down as it walked out into the rain with him.

"The fuck is this?" Leon mutters.

Dodging its punch Leon ran inside the building again and down the hall, he decided to check out that first door that he'd be able to use the club key on and hid inside there. Though the mere sound of the loud but heavy footsteps made his blood run cold.

Leaning upon the wall Leon took a short moment to catch his breath, whatever that thing was if it could lift a heavy thing as a helicopter then what the hell could he kill it with? He did find some box that had the same shape as the gem he had so he used it and noticed a badge? Though when he flipped it over it seemed like this was some form of key...

The small weapons locker computer! In the S.T.A.R.S office! So this was what he'd need in order to get the other gun locked up inside. Deciding to brave it out he quickly left the room and headed back through where he first went into only to realize that there was another Licker, avoiding it by nearly getting a cut by it he used the key once more and headed inside where he found where what he'd need to get in order for him to access the upper floor in the library.

Only...what he encountered before had started to arrive after he quickly picked up the other supplies in there. Leon dreaded it but he knew he'd have to lure it one way once it entered the room and book it quickly out of there and out of the hall. Just the sound of those heavy footsteps made his heart race and his breath became shakey.

Soon as those doors opened and its eyes were set on Leon he lured it around and ran off quickly avoiding the Licker and quickly decided to use what he had in his hand (despite the weight) and placed it inside the trolly pulling it away, only when he heard the heavy footsteps again he retreated to the S.T.A.R.S office to hide and spent the time there to get the other gun which was soon revealed to be a Lighting Hawk type.

When he heard the heavy footsteps again he had hidden in the Captains officer and behind the desk waiting and hoping that that thing wouldn't open the door to the room he was hiding in...thankfully he didn't but Leon still decided to wait it out so just in case he didn't run into it when he tried to go back to the library.

After a moment of silence, he first grabbed the badge pocketed it and headed back to the library and then began to set up the moving shelves in place, climbing up the ladder Leon quickly ran over and headed to the door he wasn't able to get in beforehand and quickly left through the dark third floor of where he could see the main hall...when he heard the heavy footsteps he looked over and saw that the bastard was clearly searching for him in the main hall.

Leon then found himself where the clock tower was after shooting some zombies which no doubt must've alerted the bastard down there so he'd have to hide out in there for a while, only problem he had was if he was to get the last small box that had the final control panel part he'd have to use some gears which he didn't get beforehand...how the hell was he to carry that back here?? It would only slow him down with that thing chasing him.

Deciding to now use his flashbangs he clipped them on his hip reloaded his guns and headed back out and to the library, figuring his way out back to where he remembered where it was and despite his speed being slow and having to hide in different rooms whenever that thing set his eyes on him he managed to carry it back to the room of the clock tower and carefully placed each gear in the right place which despite the loud noise it made it did release the box he needed.

Opening it he tossed the box to the side and pocketed the last part he needed and ran off down the hall to the other side of the area only to find out he could've used this door to get to that place easier...shaking his head he quickly ran off and back to where he first came back to the police station from and headed to that jail cell to place both in the slots.

"Okay let's get this opened..." Leon mutters to himself.

It took a few tries to get them all in the right places but when it did Leon sighed in relief as the door opened and he stepped inside carefully. Grabbing the keycard he then noticed a recorder...wondering what that was he listened to it and could hear the man's voice speak to another person who was a woman when he asked her something about a 'G-Virus' ...what?

Leon then read Ben's note and finally was able to know what that thing was that chased after him constantly...it was called a Tyrant, well that sure as hell fitted the appearance. Though as he read what little was on it there was a clear indication that this Tyrant was a bioweapon created to wipe out anyone still left alive...great an unkillable thing chasing him...just great.

Heading out he was horrified when the cells holding a few zombies were opened up and they stumbled out, using the lever he decided to use the area on the left to leave but once again he ran into the Tyrant which Leon quickly tossed a flash-bang now that for the moment blinded it and Leon wasting no more time ran off shooting down a few zombies along the way and quickly getting out of there.

Course the Tyrant must've recovered since it broke the wall beside him down and grabbed him by the throat, raising him up into the air choking him. Leon moved his body around to try and break free but this Tyrant's hand wasn't budging it was only when a truck had been turned on and driven into it was he let go.

Coughing out as he laid there on the ground he had seen that it had been Ada that saved him, she made an off comment how that was twice and despite the fact she was a bit suspicious he mentioned about the tape recorder and tossed it to her before he opened the shutter with the key card not realizing he might have just given the tape recorder to the wrong person.

On their way out the two briefly chatted with one another when Ada realized the road was out so they'd have to go through the gun shop, he explored the shop and noticed a note that seemed to be from you that was addressed to the owner of this place.

_**'Kendo, I hope you've decided to leave the city soon. The train will only arrive once more before everyone that has survived is out for sure. Jill and I will be waiting though and if we need to we will come back for you.' - (Y/N) Ridley.** _

_'So she was here? But the question is when?'_ Leon thought.

Leon soon met up with the owner as he held his gun towards Leon, he demanded that Leon turn around and leave but things got worse when Kendos daughter showed up and both Leon and Ada warned him about it though Leon did end up telling to leave the man be as he realized what had happened to the poor little girl.

"I have a question for you," Leon spoke up.  
"And what the hell might that be?" Kendo asked.  
"Has Officer Ridley come through here?" Leon asked.  
"How the hell do you know her?" Kendo asked.  
"I was supposed to be her partner," Leon replied.  
"Yeah she was here a day ago...not sure if she made it out of the city though," Kendo replies before picking his daughter up and back inside the room.

Leon briefly had a conversation with Ada when a gunshot in that room went off, Ada then decided to continue with being an 'FBI' agent and explain she was to bring this whole thing down. Leon then said that he still needed to find his partner but he wanted to work together to stoping whatever this was to save the city.

Heading out they figured it would be best to go underground into the sewers to get to the lab of Umbrella. Course Leon went first and despite hearing and feeling two large rumbles he continued onwards with her only to see something really large move within a certain area of the sewers.

And finding out just whatever it was Leon was shocked as a large Alligator showed itself from the water after Leon had been forced to go through that area. Running off he avoided getting eaten by the beast and when he jumped over a pipe he took out his gun and shot it a few times killing it since it foolishly had its teeth inside the metal of the pipes.

Ada later though caught up with him and sent the ladder down, climbing up he slightly scolded her that she mentioned it happened to humans and dogs, not reptiles...which she had said that it was a fair point, using the elevator that some reason was there Leon asked for a bit more information about it and Ada briefly given it hiding what else was truly happening before they stepped out and to another room where Annette Birkin was currently in checking on a dead body.

"Identify yourself!" Leon said pointing his gun at her.  
"Annette Birkin," Ada said her gun pointed as well.  
"She's who we're looking for?" Leon asked.  
"Not much time...Need to dispose of it..." Annette says to herself ignoring them.  
"We're here for the G-Virus," Ada says stepping forwards.  
"That's not gonna happen," Annette says with a scoff-smirk.  
"I'm warning you, doctor," Ada says.  
"Oh yeah?" Annette asks before taking out a lighter, lighting it then throwing it on the dead body before rushing out.  
"Hey!" Leon shouts.  
"STOP!" Ada shouts.  
"Ada!" Leon shouts as well when she was getting shot at.

Leon used himself to provide her some cover when they hit the ground but ended up getting shot in the shoulder instead, Ada took a knee and shot back but the door slowly closed between the two...now that was something Ada wasn't expecting from someone like her.

"Leon..." Ada says after she noticed Leon was shot.  
"Forget about me...Just go...Stop her before she gets away..." Leon tells her.

Since he saved her Ada patched him up before she got a call from her command and spoke to the real people she was here for. She covered Leon with her jacket before leaving him behind to go get the G-Virus as she was requested to get.

**Meanwhile...**

After Carlos had returned to the room and quickly gave both you and Jill the vaccine he waited until Tyrell arrived at the hospital before he was shown that they didn't have much time before the city was to be nuked...as he told Tyrell to stay with you and Jill he left to go search for the rest of the cure himself.

You however woke up first scaring the hell out of Tyrell in the meantime, looking at your upper arm you noticed the bandages wrapped around it...so Carlos was able to get you and Jill cured in time? Thank goodness...so that nightmare was just that...a nightmare.

"Glad to see your awake," Tyrell says.  
"Where's Carlos?" You asked.  
"That idiot went on his own to search for the cure that's in some underground lab here." Tyrell shrugged his shoulders.  
"All by himself!? Is he insane?!" You asked.  
"Hey he can take care of himself," Tyrell says trying to stop you from getting up.  
"I know, and so can I...please will you watch over Jill for me?" You asked.  
"Jeez even your stubborn huh?" Tyrell sighs.  
"Runs in my family." You grinned.  
"Alright go on ahead I'm gonna try to get contact with someone outside the city, don't worry about Jill I'll take care of her," Tyrell promises.  
"Okay just tell her later that if she wants to contact me she can use the radio." You smiled and soon left.

Finding the elevator you realized it took to an underground lab indeed within the hospital...the fuck? How did no one notice this? What the actual fuck!? As you were inside you reloaded your gun and carefully made your way through the area. Checking everywhere before continuing further...only not long after you ran into HIM.

"So you survived the infection hm?" Nikolai spoke up.  
"You son of a bitch what the fuck are you after?" You asked.  
"Wouldn't be so fun if I told you my plans outright now would it?" Nikolai smirks.

After defeating whatever BOW he sent after you, you got to the room where you'd seen him in and a fistfight issued but sadly he seemed a bit more skilled and managed to knock you out a bit. After all your body was still a bit weak from battling the virus that the Nemesis infected you with prior to this.

"I'm disappointed, Miss Ridley...you are the fourth generation in the force with your face correct? I thought you'd be better." Nikolai frowned.

And with that he picked you up and carried you over his shoulder as he walked off, he debated if he should place you somewhere Nemesis was at our feed you to the monsters within the sewers...smirking he knew there that the sewers it was.

Finding an area he then dropped you inside just as you began to slowly wake up and chuckled when he heard your yelps as you awoke and shut the door behind you, meanwhile you were doing your best to avoid anything that could cut you or break your hands. It was only when the side of your head hit something did you fall unconscious again after landing rather harshly.

Luck wasn't for you at the moment, and you didn't hear a distant growl from the other side of that area be let out which was dangerous since it then indicated you weren't alone...


End file.
